You Can Dream
by Fem
Summary: Es un Fic original, con los típicos pesonajes orijinales como la chica que parece chico y la rubia antipatica que trata de asfixiarla con la almohada, nada fuera de lo comun
1. IP

Esta es mi primer historia original sed compresivos XD, bien os dejo con la historia

-...- Habla de personajes "..." Pensamientos (...) Mis comentarios o aclaraciones

Un morocho de cara simpática corre por los pasillos, al llegar a una puerta que tiene el numero 206 se detiene y la abre sin escrúpulos encontrando a una rubia que... se estaba cambiando y lo miró desafiante, el chico empezó sudar en frío por la gélida mirada, pero claro que no solo se dedico a ver los azules ojos de la furiosa chica, por lo tanto no pudo evitar la hemorragia que lo hizo salir expulsado de la habitación, se quedó apoyado en la puerta sonrojado, pasaron unos minutos y salió la rubia ignorándolo por completo

-Disculpa! - Le ruega el morocho poniendo carita de perrito mojado a lo que la rubia le responde con un fastidioso revoleo de ojos – Wendy perdón! Que no lo hice a propósito – le insiste, pero en ese momento su cara se transforma a la de un lujurioso ya que se le cruza por la cabeza la imagen que había visto de la ojiazul

-Si quieres que te perdone al menos para la hemorragia Scott! – le recrimina con un buen derechazo que lo deja atontado al ver el hilito de sangre que salía de su nariz

-------------------------------------------------

Cap 01 – IP

Ahhh no puede ser me perdí! -1,70 metros de pelo negro y corto y ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas miraba para todos lados-  
-donde queda el maldito instituto! – con gran cansancio deja las maletas en el piso cuando escucha una voz detrás suyo -Estas perdido? – se da vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y se encuentra con un chico de ojos azules que se quitaba los audífonos del I-Pod que tenía puestos-  
-Si... Trato del llegar a l IP...- El chico le sonríe asintiendo-  
-Ya, que yo también voy ahí... Soy Cristian- Se presenta extendiéndole la mano -Yo Charly! Un gusto- alegre le responde -también sos nuevo? – pregunta al ver las maletas que traía -Un... nuevo? – trata de seguir sonriendo pero ahora falsamente -Venga, sígueme- asiente tomando sus maletas y siguiendo al castaño

Luego de largo rato de caminar hablando de banalidades, llegaron a la puerta de un gran complejo de edificios donde se veía caminar a estudiantes vestidos de negro y dorado, entraron sin mas siendo objetos de observación

-entonces también sos nuevo Cristian? Pero conoces a alguien? – Pregunta con curiosidad -Si, esta un viejo amigo de primaria y también mi prima Samantha – en ese momento chocan con una chica de pelo corto y desmechado que le mira provocándole un escalofrío – Lo ... siento – sudaba en frío -Fíjate por donde andas – es lo único que atina a decir la chica siguiendo su camino -Que miedo - le dice a su acompañante ojiazul que asiente con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego se dispone a mirar alrededor y se quedó con la mirada clavada en un grupo de chicos bastante guapos- Que bien cuantos chicos lindos - comenta en voz alta y su compañero le mira con lo ojos como platos y con la misma sonrisa nerviosa- que? O.o? – pregunta con incredulidad -esto... eres gay? O.o? – pregunta sin dar muchas vueltas -ga... gay? Verás – parecía que una vena en su frente estaba a punto de estallar- yo.  
-Ya que no dejarás de caerme bien por serlo... – trata de aligerar la tensión que se había formado -no... yo... soy... una chica - Dice sin saber si reír o llorar, después de todo no era la primera vez que la confundían con un chico-  
-ah.. je, je, je... discúlpame... al principio creí que eras una chica... pero cuando me dijiste tu nombre yo... – trata de arreglar la situación -Ya... ... Charly es también nombre de chica...- dice un poco molesta -En... enserio? U... – cuestiona dudoso -No UU... pero mi padre quería que yo fuera un chico y tenían elegidos solo nombre de varón y... ahhh... – suspira resignada mientras el castaño simplemente le sonríe, cuando escucha una voz femenina que le llama-  
-Cristian! Por aquí! – se despide de Charly y se acerca a su prima que le llamaba, esta estaba con otras dos chicas que les miraban fijo- Hay primito quien es ese chico tan lindo? - pregunta interesada - se llama Charly pero es...- es interrumpido por otra de las chicas que estaban con su prima, esta lucia mas atrevida- -mmm no esta mal el cuatro-ojos... pero no se compara con MI Dean jo, jo, jo, por cierto soy Maya Layar –se presenta guiñándole un ojo- pero dime May, el chico asiente sonriendo -Yo soy Marina... – le dice la otra chica con una voz sexy -Un placer... – siguieron hablando sin mas mientras eran observados por unos ojos celestes y fríos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una voz alegre -Wen! Mira, mira ahí está Lucy- el morocho señalaba a una chica llena de rulos que caminaba tranquila en dirección a ellos- -Ahhh... –suspira- "espero que no me toque en el mimo aula que Marina"  
-Hola Wen! Hola Scott – saluda con una dulce sonrisa tropezando, con un escalón y llevándose por delante a Charly que pasaba arrastrando exhausta sus maletas- auch! Hay... lo siento – se disculpa ante una noqueada Charly -aja... - se paro adolorida se quitó los lentes ahora torcidos por la caída y siguió su camino, notando varias miradas – "porque me miran tanto" -entonces escucha los comentarios de las chicas como "mmm que lindo!" o "este instituto cada vez tiene mas chicos lindos" o "mira el nuevo! no esta nada mal!" -Charly siente ganas de gritar empieza asentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y... las miradas de las chicas aumentaban- "ahh! que no se dan cuenta de que soy una chica!"- piensa para si desilusionada TTTT, la verdad es que la ropa que tenia no la ayudaba tenia uno pantalones anchos y una camperota- ah... la que me espera... - mira hacia Cristian que charlaba divertido con las chicas- pero parece haber buenas personas -mira hacia donde estaban la chica rubia y el morocho de ojos verdes que caminaban tranquillos y sonrientes junto a la chica que la había chocado momentos antes- y también hay lindas parejitas - entonces siente que algo le empuja y le hace perder el equilibrio- -apártate! - Charly alza la mirada y se encuentra con un chico mas o menos guapo de pelo castaño claro un poco largo de ojos negros que le miraba desafiante -pero que te pasa! fuiste vos el que me empujo! – le reclama enojada -que dices! - en eso aparece un chico rubio de ojos dorados que le extiende la mano a Charly-  
-discúlpalo es medio tonto, yo soy Alex, y el bruto es Brad -le dice mientras le ayuda a pararse-  
-si.. no importa -piensa para si- "je, je y hay muchos chicos lindos en este instituto je, je, je-  
A-ten mas cuidado con las chicas Brad –le reclama a su amigo y Charly se sorprende y alegra de que alguien se haya dado cuenta-  
-chi.. chicas? hermano estas cada día mas enfermo... ESO no es una chica ja, ja, ja - se va descaradamente y Alex lo sigue despidiéndose con la mano de Charly-  
-que idiota es ese Brad... espero que no estemos en el mismo grupo... – luego de luchar con sus pesadas maletas llega a secretaria donde hay un cartel en el que están horarios y aulas - vamos a ver... - se fija en el afiche que colgaba de una cartelera de los horarios y al fijarse ve que Cristian estaba con ella se sonrie... y se le borra la sonrisa al ver que el tan Brad estaba también en el mismo curso- maldición... ah! me olvidaba estará? -se fija y sonríe de nuevo al encontrar el nombre que buscaba en la lista "Matt" -se dispone a irse a secretaría, donde se encuentra con una mujer muy hermosa de unos 25 años de pelo rojo y ojos marrones- eh... hola soy Charly.  
- hola Charly, soy Hannah la rectora y secretaria -dice seria pero no cortante ni fría- déjame ver, esta es tu habitación... -le da una llavecita con el numero 206 en la chapita que tenia de llavero- y este tu uniforme... pero lo siento ya no me quedan uniformes femeninos de tu talle, podrás esperar una semana -je... si no importa U... –piensa para si "que suerte la mía..." -le entrega un uniforme masculino- y Charly se va dejando que Hannah atendiera un llamado telefónico, en el camino ve un chico morocho de ojos celeste, mirada fría y penetrante que la deja de súper embobada -seeep me encanta esta escuela... -se le queda mirando disimuladamente cuando ve apareces a otro chico exactamente igual al anterior, pero este iba sonriendo, mira hacia arriba agradecida- y son dos! gracias dios! je, je, je, je -ella misma se divierte de sus comentarios mientras mira por la ventana al patio donde Cristian caminaba tranquilo acercándose a otro chico que tenía unos hermosos ojos turquesa, al ver esto Charly se emocionó y salió corriendo -hey Matt! –este le mira serio- -soy yo Cristian! -dice sonriente acercándose -ah si! como has estado? -le saluda no tan serio-  
-bien hey acabo de fijarme y estamos en el mismo curso, y espero que no te moleste, pedí que fueras mi compañero de cuarto es que no conozco a nadie mas que tu y mi prima Samantha -si, si no importa... -le dice indiferente-  
-no cambiaste nada no? -Matt le sonríe mirando para otro lado cuando se escucha un grito de fondo-  
MATITO! -el chico con cara de "que diablos!" se da vuelta y ve a alguien que lo abraza con fuerza- Matito! te extrañe mucho! –Charl y le abrazaba emocionada -Pero que te pasa raro! apártate! -le aleja con brusquedad y se va antes de que Charly racione del golpe-  
-Charly estas bien? –pregunta un Cristian preocupado -si... auch... creo -dice refregándose el trasero se había dado un buen golpe contra el piso por el empujón -conoces a Matt? –pregunta curioso - si somos amigos de pequeños ... pero de seguro no me reconoció je, je, je -ríe nerviosa- y vos de donde lo conoces?  
- es el amigo de primaria del que te hablé -ah... ya- has visto? Estamos en el mismo curso le comenta alegre -Si pero mira si todavía no hemos dejado nuestro equipaje, nos vemos –se aleja sonriente -Ah... yo también debería dejar mis cosas - en ese momento ve a Matt psara por uno de los pasillos y s epone a perseguirlo de nuevo –"o me recuerda o lo voy a hacer recordar"- Mientras cerca de ahí...

Scott: Wen! vamos a dar una vuelta no seas mala!  
Wen: no tengo tiempo Scott! sabes que soy la delegada de curso hasta que reelijan mañana, tengo que terminar de organizar esto! -dice tomando unos papeles Scott: bueno... -mira por la ventana del aula aburrido y ve a Charly persiguiendo a Matt por el pasillo-

Matt: que te alejes raro!  
Charly: que no me reconoces!  
Matt: ahhh no molestes- le dice empujándolo nuevamente con un poco mas de fuerza y dejándola casi noqueada-  
Charly: bruto... -dice sobándose la cabeza que había dado con el marco de la ventana en la que estaba Scott-  
Scott: je, je si es bastante arisco -le dice mirándole desde la ventana del aula que daba al pasillo-  
Charly: ah! tu eres el chico que vi hoy soy Charly Scott: y yo soy... El magnifico y talentoso Bond, Scott Bond -dice mientras Charly se aguanta una carcajada por su mala imitación de James Bond-  
Charly: je, je un gusto conos... -  
Wen: Scott vamos! - la chica rubia que había visto con el sale de la habitación seria y ni siquiera la mira-  
Scott: si! voy! adiós Charly -se va alcanzando a la chica mientras la ayuda a cargar los papeles-  
Charly: ... que antipática esa chica :S -bueno será mejor que lleve todo esto a mi habitación -dice mientras mira el uniforme que había quedado desparramado, cuando ve a una chica de un cuerpo exuberante tenia el pelo naranja ojos verde oscuro y se le acerca sensualmente Janet: hola lindo soy Janet del curso B eres nuevo?  
Charly: eh... si... "COMO ES ESO DE LINDO! QUE SOY CHICA!"-piensa para si-... ahhh... soy Charly del curso B también -resignada decide no reprocharle que no se haya dedo cuenta-  
Janet: un gusto no estamos viendo (guiño, guiño) -se aleja moviendo las caderas de modo exagerado-  
Charly: ah... porque no tendré esa suerte con los chicos UU... –abren de golpe una puerta y sale una chica de pelo corto y rubio que la mira seria – Ah... "es la chica de hoy!" –se queda helada ante la mirada de la chica, ella también usaba el uniforme masculino tenia una presencia que la atemorizó, tal como había pasado horas antes cuando estaba con cristian, la chica le evadió y siguió su camino sola, luego siente unos quejidos, decide investigar y ve en la habitación a dos chicos agonizantes los dos de pelo marrón, todos amoretiados por una reciente paliza, uno tenia unos lentes y aspecto de nerd, el otro tenia el pelo un poco mas largo y aspecto desalineado, se apuro en ayudar a los chicos que volvieron en si Charly: están bien? Que les paso?  
Chico de lentes: ahh... ni... Nina.  
Charly: Nina? Así se llama esa chica?  
Chico desalineado: si... pe.. pero yo solo le dije.  
Charly: que le dijiste para que les diera semejante paliza!  
Chico desalineado: nada... solo que... –se acerca a Charly y se lo dice al oído esta se pone roja como un tomate y le pega un coscorrón- auch!  
Charly: COMO LE VAS A DECIR ESO A UNA CHICA!  
Chico desalineado: bueno, bueno solo era un halago.  
Charly: Ha.. halago.  
Chico de lentes: Eres nuevo no te había visto nunca... –le dice acomodándose las torcidas lentes Charly: si... soy NUEVA mi nombre es Charly Chico desalineado: ah... je, je eres una chica? –otro coscorrón – Un placer –dice con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor – soy Zack y el es Alex Charly: Alex? Te llamas igual que el chico lindo que vi hoy! – el chico de lentes cae al piso rendido y comienza a lloriquear- ah.. ah.. perdón? Creo... :S... Zack: ya! No seas niñita! Alex: ah... siempre es lo mismo.  
Charly: bueno ya... un gusto conocerlos, dejen de decir esas cosas a las chicas! –dice mientras se dirige a la puerta- adiós Zack, nos vemos AlexII -y se fue como un rayo dejando a un AlexII lloriqueante y un Zack pensativo Zack: En serio crees que era una chica? ... –Mira así amigo que se esta subiendo a el borde de una de las ventanas que dan al exterior dispuesto a tirarse- Ah! Deja de hacer tonterías! –y lo tironea hacia atrás -hermano, entra una chica mas pequeña de mirada dulce e inocente, pelo y ojos marrones como su hermano Zack-  
Zack: Camy ... Que quieres! –le dice con tono desconfiado – deberías estar en el edificio de primaria  
Camy: es que mamá dijo que te diera esto -le dice con una dulce sonrisa y se va canturreando, Zack solo se queda mirando el sobre-  
AlexII: No entiendo porque tratas tan mal a tu hermanita si es un dulce Zack: Ese DULCE es un DEMONIO... de los azules! Es una CELOSA y VENGATIVA! –dice nervioso, ante un cuatro-ojos que lo miraba sin creerle palabra AlexII: si tu lo dices... -  
Cristian: hey Matt por fin te encuentro, donde estabas?  
Matt: nah... he estado todo el día escapando de ese gay que me persigue UU quien se cree ese rarito para decirme "Matito" - dice enojado-  
Cristian: pero Matt él dice que te conoce -Matt lo mira con cara de "ehh?"- si Charly me dijo que eran amigos de pequeños Matt: yo no conozco a ese raro... ahh... -dice tomándose la cabeza- di.. dijiste Charly? -este asiente- no me lo puedo creer que hace esa niñata acá... Cristian: niñata?  
Matt: see... Charly es una chica... ahhh! ahora la reconozco... hacia años que no la veía y la ultima vez era una pelotita de pelo largo y enana -Cristian trata de imaginársela divertido-  
Cristian: je, je, je pobre U... -Matt se ríe con una mueca, sintiendo unos pasos a sus espaldas y claro que supo quien era-  
Matt: además CHALRY era una completa MOLESTIA todo el tiempo persiguiéndome y ni niña parecía, te digo que jugábamos a la pelota y ELLA era la PELOTA! - Matt esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su columna tomando a la chica bajo su brazo y fregándole la cabeza como si fuera un niñito pequeño Charly: ahhh! Matt! Déjame, déjame! Matt: eso por hacerme quedar mal en el instituto! -decía mientras seguía con los coscorrones Cristian: je, je U.  
Charly: hasta que me reconociste! Matt: y como querías que te reconociera si estas tan cambiada -dice soltándola Charly: con cambiada querés decir ... linda?  
Matt: ja, ja linda? se ve que seguís con tu buen humor de siempre -dice burlándose muy divertido mientras Cristian le observaba y Charly le sacaba la lengua-  
Charly: a si! Para que sepas vos tampoco estas lindo! -Charly piensa para si "estas Hermoso-  
Matt: ja! - toma un periódico que había en un mueblecito, y se lo da- eso no es lo que piensa el resto - le dice burlón y se va con Cristian Charly inspecciona el que parecía ser el periódico escolar, con una portada en la que decía cosas como "otro año de torturas" "TOP 5 del año pasado", se puso a hojearlo hasta que llego al TOP 5

TOP 5 del chico mas sexy del IP

01 - Matt 02 - Dean/Delan 03 - Alex 04 - Erik 05 - Brad

ESPERAMOS TU VOTACION PARA EL TOP 5 DE ESTE AÑO!

Charly: PARA COLMO DE FEO ERES UN ENGREIDO! -le grita mientras lo ve alejarse y haciéndole una seña con la mano en "forma de saludo-  
Cristian: parece que te llevas muy bien con esa chica Matt: si... nos criamos juntos... es como una hermanita para mi.  
-  
Charly lleva sus cosas a la habitación que tenia designada, y se sorprendió al ver las pocas cosas de su compañera de cuarto... tenia un bolsito de ropa sobre la cama junto a una laptoc y una bolsa que no supo de que era, bajo al salón pensando en quien seria su compañera y llevándose por encima a Wen Wen: ouch! -Charly reacciona Charly: hay perdón estas bien Wen: si... -se para y se sacude las ropas Charly: en serio perdón venia pensando en otras cosas bueno soy nueva mi nombre es Char... -Wen ya se había ido y estaba hablando ahora con Hannah la secretaria y le daba unos papeles- pero que mal educada! ah... espero que no sea ella mi compañera... ja! con la suerte que tengo seguro y es ella - decía por lo bajo Scott: hey con quien hablas?  
Charly: eh no con nadie U... je, je eras Scott no? -el chico afirma efusivamente con la cabeza Scott: hey no la viste a Wen? -Charly lo mira con cara de "quien es esa"- es una chica de pelo rubio y largo hermosos ojos azules y.  
Charly: ah... si la antipática esa? -señala con el dedo a Wen que estaba en secretaria Scott: si esa es gracias Charly: no entiendo como pueden ser novios Scott: que? -estaba por entrar en la oficina peor se da vuelta para responderle- no, no Wendy no es mi novia, es mi amiga Charly: igual... es raro Scott: porque?  
Charly: es que parece una fría, antisocial y engreída (superdirecta) y tu bueno pareces un chico amable y simpático Scott: je, je, je si parece un poco fría y engreída pero en realidad solo es tímida es bastante simpática cuando la llegas a conocer Charly: je... si tu lo dices -Scott se fue alcanzando a la chica que le sonrió al verle y Charly se dispuso a ir al salón de actos de nuevo luego de presenciar el acto de comienzo de clases y de reencuentros y risas en el iterando se hizo de noche, Charly ya estaba en su habitación era pequeña pero bonita todo en ese instituto parecía bien cuidado, se recostó tranquila hasta que sintió que habría la puerta y se levanto emocionada por ver quien era su compañera de cuarto, no se llevo gran sorpresa al ver entrar a Wen carril: ja me lo suponía -esa la mira seria y se vuelve para mirar el numero de habitación- si es tu habitación "ojalá te ayas equivocado" -piensa para si- soy Charly tu nueva compañera Wen: ah - pasa acomoda su bocito en el placard-  
Charly: "que la mato!" -piensa cada vez mas enojada por la actitud de la chica- así que eres Wen no? -la chica sin mirarle asiente con la cabeza mientras toma la otra bolsa, esta se le cae y cientos de caramelos de todos los tipos y chocolates se desparraman por el cuarto Charly: q.. que? Oo Wen: . . . genial . . . -largo un bufido mientras juntaba los caramelos y miraba a Charly que se le había quedado viendo con cara rara- me gustan los dulces algún problema con eso?  
Charly: "la mato!" – no, no ninguno -dice tratando de sonreír Wen: . . . quieres? -le ofrece unos chocolates Charly: n... no gracias "haber si me envenena, que se la tira de caritativa, ah1 claro se sintió descubierta y me quiere hacer cómplice no?" en serio no quiero -dice al ver que Wen le miraba como si se los ofreciera con sinceridad "ahhh pero son chocolates"- bueno quizás uno dice una vez que Wen ya había juntado y guardo todo, Wen la miro un poco molesta y empieza a sacar de nuevo los chocolates- buen si me lo vas a dar con esa cara no! -Charly se da vuelta molesta y se dispone a dormir dejando a una Wen molesta que se le queda mirando fríamente con el chocolate en la mano, decide acostarse también las dos mirando para lados opuestos sueltan un rezongo diciendo "va a ser un año muyyy largo"

Fin del primer Cap! 


	2. conociendonos v1

Cáp. 02 .: conociéndonos v.1 - Día 1 de la odisea matutina de LA chico nuev

N de A: bueno primero que nada debo decir que mi tardanza en escribir este capitulo tiene una entendible, sincera y perfecta explicación... que todavía no s eme ah ocurrido... bueno si pero no me decido si echarle la culpa a mi cama que es tan cómoda y me obliga a dormir todo el tiempo causándome bajas en mi inspiración, o mejor a unos aliens que se raptaron a mi musa para hacerle experimento juaz bueno dejo de delirar y empiezo con el Cáp. 2 de You can Dream! Que emoción! ... ejem...

Charly se despierta temprano, se da cuanta de que esta en el piso, se levanta adolorida y ve que su compañera no esta, se fija en el almanaque, las clases se había retrasado unas semanas y hoy Martes 13 comenzaba su tortura... se puso el uniforme que le habían designado, pero como tenia mucho frió se puso una camperota que le quedaba un poco grande bajo dispuesta a desayunar pero había pocas personas en la escuela, de pronto ve a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que se le acercaba Samy: Hola! Felicidades! guaw te ves genial sin lentes! soy Samantha la encargada del periódico escolar -le dice con una sonrisa curiosa Charly: Eh? que? -Samy le da una copia del periódico y esta la toma- ah?  
Samy: si ya se que ayer hice la edición de esta semana pero hubo tantas noticias ayer que tuve que hacer un especial, bueno me voy -dice mirando su reloj- de nuevo felicidades! -se va dejando a Charly atrás mirándola confundida-  
Charly: felicites? - se pone a mirar el periódico se divierte con algunos chismes hasta que su cara empalidece por completo, había quedado en el puesto 3 del TOP 5 según un recuento aproximado de votos, había una foto de ella un poco despeinada y sin lentes sonriendo, no sabe si llorar o reír

top 5

01- Alex 02- Matt 03- Charly 04- Dean/Delan 05- Erik

resignada decide ir a su aula sin desayunar, cosa que va a lamentar, en el camino se encuentra a Wen que caminaba con unos informes y ni siquiera se digna a saludarla, Charly le saca la lengua cuando esta se da vuelta y siente una voz que le habla a sus espaldas Matt: Que madura eh? -dice con sarcasmo, y Charly se da vuelva y lo saluda sin ánimos- eh porque esa cara? -Charly sin decir nada le muestra el periódico y este empieza a retorcerse de la risa Cristian: hola Charly! -dice acercándose y señalando a Matt le pregunta a Charly- de que se ríe? -Matt le muestra el periódico riéndose- jejeje quien diría que serias tan popular Charly jejeje Charly: ahhh... (suspiro)  
Matt: JAJAJAJJA Charly: bueno ya... deja de reírte -Matt se calma... solo un poco y en eso pasan unas chicas de segundo y miran a Charly con picardía y le dicen cosas como "hola lindo" y Matt estalla en carcajadas y se aleja riendo- tonto -dice sonrojada y se le queda mirando mientras se aleja- pero un tonto muy lindo  
Cristian: que dijiste? -le mira curioso Charly: no, no nada U.  
Cristian: ah! no sabes lo que me entere! resulta que... -le dice en secreto Charly: nooo en serio! quien lo diría -y Cristian asiente - jejeje Cristian... Cristian: que?  
Charly: sos peor que las chicas con los chismes Cristian: jejeje tu crees? -Charly y Cristian rieron un rato hasta que llega Scott que por saludarla tropieza y baja rodando las escaleras Scott: auch... TTTT Charly: hay Scott estas bien! Scott: pero claro una escalera no puede con migo -dice parándose como si nada hubiera pasado, sintiendo luego un temblor que lo hace caer de nuevo-  
Cristian: seguro? -Scott asiente con dificultad y Cristian y Charly lo ayudan a pararse Scott: soy Scott -se presenta con Cristian y este se presenta Charly: pero que hacías Scott?  
Scott: nada solo buscaba a Wendy... no la han visto?  
Charly: ah... NO... y espero no verla -dice por lo bajo Scott: que por que?  
Cristian: quien es Wendy?  
Scott: en una chica menudita Charly: escualida.  
Scott: rubia Charly: teñida.  
Scott: no, no es teñida -dice mirando incrédulo a Charly- de ojos azules Charly: mirada altanera Scott: inteligente Charly: Traga.  
Scott: que tienes contra de Wen? Charly: nah... pregúntale a ella que tiene contra mi! que ni me saluda y eso que somos compañeras de cuarto!  
Scott: eh? no que no la habías visto?... esperá... sos una chica? -Charly cae rendida a piso-  
Charly: porque a mi... -dice resignada Scott: entonces sos vos! -Charly lo mira confundida- me dijo que estaba contenta porque no iba a estar sola en el cuarto y parecías una chica muy enérgica y alegre Charly: di... dijo eso? pero si hoy ni siquiera me saludo!  
Scott: nahhh seguro y no te vio es una despistada, ah ya en serio allá esta! Wen, Wen! veni! -le grita escandalosamente- solo dale tiempo a que te tome confianza-Wen se acerca y los mira seria- mira Wen ellos son Cristian y Charly son nuevos Wen: hola - dice con voz bajita y mirando al piso-  
Cristian: te conozco de algún lado? te me haces familiar - levanta un hombro de forma indiferente para indicarle que no sabia -  
Charly: hey Wendy soy tu compañera de cuarto espero que nos llevemos bien -dice tratando de dejar atrás la imagen que ya tenia de la chica Wen: aja... -Charly nota un leve desprecio desprenderse de la mirada de la chica pero trata de ignorarla, luego Wen mira a Scott- nos vamos? Scott: ehh.. si nos vemos!  
Charly: ahhhh! -grita cuando se van- es una antipática Cristian: yo si creo que sea tímida Charly: ahh... no importa vamos a clase? -Cristian asiente, luego de media hora de deambular por la escuela- seguro que es por aca?  
Cristian: no.  
Charly: que? pero creí que sabias :S Cris: je, je, je yo te estaba siguiendo a vos Charly: ahhh... -ah preguntémosle a esa chica se acercan a una chica rubia teñida de ojos marrones- disculpa sabes donde queda el aula 3-b?  
may: eh? -se da vuelta con la cara babeada, había estado viendo a Dean que era uno de los gemelos que Charly había visto el día anterior- "chica babosa off, chica de ligue on" - holaaa soy May -le dice con voz seductora-  
Charly: je si soy Charly Cris: como estas May May: que hacen dos chicos lindos perdidos en el pasillo? -Charly casi la mata ya esta cansada de que la confundan con un chico Cris: Charly es una chica May: quee quee? sos travesti o que! Charly es tu nombre de chico jajajaja JAJAJAJAJ - le dice cambiando completamente su actitud Charly: QUE DIJISTE TEÑIDA!  
May: COMO QUE TEÑIDA! -chispitas salen entre las chicas Cristian: Ya chicas... tranquilas, tranquilas -dice un nervioso Cristian May: Y tu quien diablos eres? OTRA travesti? -dice burlándose de Cristian, lo que enoja a Charly y el ojiazul la agarra para que no se abalance sobre la rubia-Que esta pasando aquí!-Escuchan una voz a sus espaldas se dan vuelta y ve a una pelirroja enojada-  
May: Nada Hannah solo charlábamos -dice sin dale importancia Hannah: Buen tené cuidado Maya ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que te pusiste a "hablar" con el señor Arquez May: Ah... -suspira y frustrada dice para si misma- ese maldito machista pervertido-  
Hannah: Maya Layar! seré la secretaria pero también soy la preceptora! no vuelvas a hablar así de tu mayores!  
May: ahh... si señora... -espera a que se valla, Charly y Cristian se le habían quedando viendo- Esa cascarrabias... lo que necesita es un buen novio!  
Charly: Creo que eso es lo que necesitas vos -le dice divertida antes de salir corriendo llevándose a Cristian del brazo como si fuera un muñequito-  
May: me las vas a pagar Charly... -se le quedo mirando seria y luego largo una excéntrica risa malvada que resonó en el colegio -  
Charly y Cristian se perdieron... de nuevo... y empezaron a husmear en las aulas esperando encontrar la de ellos, en eso pasaron por 4to-A se asomaron por la ventana y vieron que todos estaban muy concentrados estudiando... bueno casi todos, Scott estaba haciendo garabatito y hablando con el chico al que esa tal Nina le había dado una paliza, cuando mira hacia la ventana y los ve al mismo tiempo que los saluda recibiendo un reto del profesor Cristian le distrajo señalándole un cartel en el mismo pasillo que decía 4to-B, se dirigieron tranquilos pero temerosos de que los castigaran por llegar tarde, abrieron despacio la puerta y vieron que era un completo caos y el profesor rendido estaba en su silla con aspecto frustrado tomándose la cabeza con las manos como si estuviera por arrancarse el poco pelo que le quedaba, el aula era un barullo constante, el único tranquilo era Matt que estaba mirando por la ventana y el chico morocho (Dean) dormía tranquilo en todo el caos, luego Charly se espantó al ver a la rubia teñida hablando con dos chicas mas y cuando May se dio cuenta y la señaló descaradamente-  
May: TU! VAS A SUFRIR CHARLY! MuaJajAja (risa malvada de May) -El profesor ya cansado le dio un reglazo- Ah! maldito! el consejo estudiantil se va a enterar de su abuso! YA CALLATE MAY! -le dijeron a coro Samy, Janet, y otros alumnos de la clase May: idiotas... - La clase por fin se calmo luego de unos minutos y el profesor presento a los nuevos alumnos (Charly y Cristian obvio) Cristian se sentó en el asiento libre junto a Matt y Charly indecisa miraba los puestos disponibles- el profesor esperando le miro serio Prof.: Bueno donde te quieres sentar?  
Charly: mmmm...- dijo mientras miraba los asientos, uno era junto a la rubia teñida... "ni muerta" pensó, otro era junto a un chico que se picaba la nariz "puaj, ese ni hablar!" pensó para si, otro asiento era junto al Brad el chico con el que habían discutido... y a eso se limitaban sus opciones- ahh.. no se  
Janet: Que se siente con migo -dijo de forma sexy -  
Prof.: Pero Janet Samantha esta sentada con tigo -Janet la empuja "sutilmente-  
Janet: No claro que no jo jo jo- Samy con los ojos en blanco se cambia al haciendo que estaba junto a May- Lo ve jo jo jo Prof.: ahhh... Charly solo siéntate... -Charly asiente con una sonrisa nerviosa-  
Janet: Hola Charly me recuerdas? -Dice acercándose peligrosamente cuando el profesor de da vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón-  
Charly: Eh... esto... yo... Janet: Que te pongo nervioso? -Dice acercándose mas y con una sonrisa de victoria, cuando escucha una vos risueña-  
May: JA, JA yo diría que LA pones NERVIOSA Ja ja ja Janet: Que? -Dice alejándose y examinando a Charly con la mirada-  
Charly: Soy... una chica U... -Janet se aleja sintiendo un escalofrió en el cuerpo- je, je -Charly ríe nerviosa Janet: No puede ser! -Dice mientras se tira sobre Charly y abre su camperota, se pone roja como un tomate, la camisa que tenia si dejaba ver los "encantos" de Charly y que toda la clase, la cual estaba de lo mas atenta a la situación estalló en una sonora carcajada-  
Brad: Ja, Ja Que ahora sos Lesbiana Janet? JAJAJAJ -Y así toda la clase rio y se formó un tremendo caos de nuevo, Matt seguía tranquilo mirando por la ventana y un chico morocho seguía durmiendo descaradamente Janet: Cállense! -Grita saliendo del aula- Me las vas a pagar Charly! Charly: Pe.. pero Prof.: Ahh...TT -Suspira el profesor totalmente frustrado May: Jo Jo Jo Samy: Esto Serra primera plana!  
Cristian: Charly estas bien? -Dice acercándose a ella con una dulce sonrisa, esta asiente nerviosa por lo ocurrido mientras se escuchan de fondo comentarios como "viste esa rarita?" "en verdad era una chica?" "si! y yo que la había votado para el TOP 5!" "que loca..." "no nos acerquemos mucho" "si no sea que en verdad sea trasvertí o algo"  
Charly: TTTT Porque a mi... Cristian: Ja ja, si te sirve de algo prefiero a las chicas fuertes y de porte que a las flacuchitas huecas como ellas -le dice tranquilizándole con su usual sonrisa y haciendo que esta se sonroje, al rato suena el timbre y todos salen a almorzar, Charly sigue a Matt y Cristian sin darse cuenta de una mirada acecina que la asechaba-  
Janet: Me las vas a pagar... Charly.  
May: Quizás necesites ayuda primita -le dice acercándose a su prima maliciosa y Janet le sonríe Samy: Chicas no es para tanto Janet: Tu! cállate! si haces un articulo para tu tonto periódico no te lo perdonare!  
Samy: tar-de -Le muestra el articulo recién impreso Janet: q.. QUE! -Samy le saca la lengua-  
Samy: Pero no te preocupes... no saldrá hasta el lunes que viene (guiño, guiño) -se va divertida May: A veces no se si esta de nuestro lado o del otro.  
Janet: Esta del lado que le de noticias para su periódico.  
May: Vendida .  
... silencio.  
May: Bueno tenemos algunas cosas que planear! Jo jo-se miran en silencio y luego ríen maléfica y estrepitosamente (U)  
-Mientras Charly almorzaba con Matt y Cristian-  
Charly: Matt no has cambiado nada no? -este la mira serio- como siempre con tu altanería, y haciéndote el maduro :P Matt: Baka... -come un bocado de su sándwich-  
Cristian: Je, je -mientras May y Janet echaban extra pimienta a un plato de comida y se miraban cómplices y Charly mira a su alrededor viendo a sus compañeros de clase y otros chicos, entre esos al morocho de ojos verdes que cargaba los libros de la rubia-  
Charly: Pobre... -dice para si-  
Cristian: Quien? -pregunta mirándola y esta se sorprende Charly: Ese chico -lo señala- Matt: Quien Scott?  
Charly: Si! lo conoces?  
Matt: ... Algo.  
Cristian: porque pobre?  
Charly: Que no ves! esa rubia manipuladora lo usa! siempre le esta siguiendo y ella lo trata tan mal!  
Matt: Siempre han sido así esos dos... -dice sin darle importancia-  
Charly: Es que no entiendo! Scott parece un chico tan dulce! -Janet se acerca silenciosamente con el plato mientras May observa desde detrás de una columna, mientras Charly seguía viendo a "la parejita"  
Scott: weeennn esta muy pesadooo Wen: Dame yo lo llevo... después de todo yo se que no tienes fuerza -dice mirándolo divertida Scott: Que no tengo fuerza! ja!  
-Charly desde una mesa cercana se toma de la cara suspirando-  
Charly: pero que tonto... no se da cuenta que lo dijo para que siguiera llevándole las cosas?  
Matt: . . .  
Cristian: Creo que no -Janet esta cada vez mas cerca y se dispone a cambiar su plato con extra pimienta con el de Charly Scott: Ahhh- El chico se cae con todos los libros y empuja la bandeja del almuerzo de una chica morocha que caminaba cerca haciendo que su bebida caiga sobre los libros Wen: Scott!  
Scott: Lo siento, lo siento  
Charly:- al ver eso no lo soporta y se para bruscamente- NO TE DISCULPES! que no ves que ella solo te usa! fue un accidente! quien te crees para tratarle asi! son mas importantes esos libros que tu amigo! -De lo que no se da cuenta es que cuando se paró tan brusca mente empujo a Janet que casi se cae-  
Wen: si - dice seria con una mirada desafiante hacia Charly y esta queda perpleja con la contestación de la rubia-  
Charly: Q.. que? ... COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASI! -Dice abriendo los brazos de forma rápida firme y con tal fuerza que esta vez si logra tumbar a Janet que seguía intentando cambiar los platos y esa cae con la charola sobre su rostro ahogando la cafetería en un fuerte grito-  
Janet: AH! ARDEEE! AAAHHHH! -dice mientras sale corriendo-  
Charly: Eh? y a esa que le paso? -dice inocentemente mientras Wendy mira hacia una columna donde esta May escondida tomándose la cara con lo ojos en blanco-  
Wen: Vamos... - dice al chico que había juntado todos los libros y la sigue serio... un poco triste- -Luego de comer Charly camina junto a Cristian y Matt por el patio-  
Cris: Vas a unirte a algún club Charly?  
Charly: Mmm, Todavía no lo había pensado... Que clubes hay?  
Cris: Esta el de Voley, el de Tenis, el de Fútbol y el de Básquet, pero... -Charly lo interrumpe Charly: Básquet! siii! me apunto en ese!  
Matt: Es solo para chicos Charly: Que! ... Cris: Es lo que quise decirte, los dos últimos son solo para chicos... Charly: Machistas .  
Matt: Je, pues menos mal, serias un estorbo en nuestro equipo... -dice sin mirarla Charly: Eh? Aver, aver! "nuestro" equipo! No me digas que... VOS... estas en el equipo! -Matt asintió serio- ... -Charly se le quedó mirando- ... Jajajajajjaja... JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ! VOS! JUGANDO AL BASQUET! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ! -Matt le da un buen coscorrón pero ella no para de reír- hay ya Mattito, jejejjeje, es que VOS? jugando al Básquet! ...-Lo mira de nuevo- ... JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAAJ!  
Matt: Baka... -se va dejando a una Charly que se partía de la risa junto a un Cristian nervioso, luego de unos minutos Charly se calma- Charly: Ya, en serio esta en el equipo de básquet? Lo aceptado?  
Cris: Pero claro que lo aceptaron, según se ... es el capitán de su equipo Charly: Matt? CA... CAPITAN! Je, je, je Cris: U... ya.  
Charly: Perdón pero je, je, je pero Cuando éramos niños el era muy malo en todo lo que fuera deportes y en especial en básquet, me acuerdo que era tan flacuchito que cuando le lanzaban la pelota quedaba aplastado o noqueado JAJAJAJA Cris: tan así? Je, je no me lo imagino.  
Voz: Cris! -los dos se dan vuelta para ver quien le llamaba-  
Cristian: Hola Samy Sam: hey primito que tal el primer día? Char amiga! si me sigues dando noticias como las de hoy vamos a llevarnos muy bien (guiño, guiño)  
Charly: "Char?" je... "espero no dar mas "noticias" como lo que paso hoy UU"  
Sam: ya pero que les parece el insti una bomba eh!  
Cris: jeje se puede decir que si pero los profesores son muy estrictos Charly: "bomba? esta chica habla raro" si no entendí nada de Astrofísica  
Cris: ya, ya yo tampoco Sam: ya si, si tienen dudas pueden preguntarles a los de la otra división Cris: que?  
Char: ah! los chicos que estaban todos ordenaditos que vimos hoy Cris: si! es verdad, ya entiendo nos dividen por intelecto no ?  
Char: osea que nos toman por tontos  
Sam: si... -palazo para Charly y Cris que sonríen frustrados- quieren que les explique un poco de que va la división? -asienten- bien los que estamos en la división B necesitamos 36 puntos en materias obligatorias que son Mates, lengua, historia geografía, biología y física, los puntos se dan con los exámenes finas es decir que si sacas en todas 6 apruebas, pero los de la división A necesitan 48 p.- Charly y Cristian la miran atentos- y luego están las materias optativas que son ingles, italiano, francés, literatura, química, astronomía, música, artes plásticas, botánica y tecnología -dice mientras enumera con los dedos - en esas nosotros necesitamos solo 30 puntos mientras que ellos 58 -Charly y Cristian siguen escuchando con unas gotitas en sus frentes y con sonrisas nerviosas- luego están los deportes, necesitas obligadamente 12p es decir que debes además de hacer educación física que es obligatorio elegir algún deporte, ya sea atletismo, o incluso puedes elegir ser porrista y por ultimo están los cursos anuales, que son para los que necesitan puntos o simplemente los que los quieren hacer, que son cocina, manualidades, primeros auxilios y cosas asi que van agregando bueno creo que eso es todo - Cristian sonreía nervioso mientras sudaba en frió y Charly se agarraba la cabeza mientras murmuraba cuentas Char: entonces nececitamos... 36 + 12 + 30 + los cursos+ los extras+ haaa... ya me perdí -dice mareada con tanta información-  
Sam: jejeje ya pero si tienen dudas pregúntenles a los del otro curso en especial a Alex o a Wen -Charly sintió una vena de su frente hincharse con solo escuchar ese nombre- mmm... marina también es de las mejores del curso pero Wen explica mucho mejor además sabían que esa chica esta un año adelantada? solo tiene 15 años y esta en 4to Cris: jeje quien diría que tu compañera seria una promedio ejemplar -dice divertido ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de Charly-  
Charly: con razón es tan chiquita... auque yo le hubiera dado menos de 15 años je je Samy: jejej verdad que es pequeñita , ya... pero es tu compañera! que suerte! seguro que te hace precio Charly: ah... hacerme precio? O.o Sam: jaja si no importa venga que tenemos educación física en media hora -dice mirando su reloj- nos vemos primito! -se aleja con Charly Charly: ya como que me haga precio?  
Sam: nada, nada, ya vas a entender Voz: SAMANTHA! Que haces con esa chirusa!  
Charly: chi... chirusa! - se dan vuelta para ver a Janet que la miraba con asco Sam: jajaja bueno vamos a cambiarnos para física no? - dice tratando de cambiar el tema mientras gira la perilla de una puerta que decía cambiadores femeninos-  
Janet: No! - dice sacando su mano de la perilla Sam: pero que pasa Jany? Janet: nada solo ven! -la tironea hasta dar vuelta a la esquina Charly: rara ... -sin problemas abre la puerta con brusquedad y pasa tranquila, Janet se queda con los ojos como platos, ya que estaba espiando desde la esquina junto a Sam que o entendía nada Jan: que paso! porque no callo el balde! -Charly había entrado y curiosamente un balde de metal se había tambaleado sobre su cabeza pero mágicamente había mantenido el equilibrio y Charly salió ilesa, Janet sin entender abrió cuidadosamente y se asoma al no ver caer nada y es entonces cuando un balde con aguar helada le cae en cima provocando nuevamente un grito resonante en Janet- pero que "beep", la "beep" que lo "beep", maldito "beep", esta fría que la "beep" (n de a: por las dudas... beep son insultos censurados )  
Char: eh? O.o? y eso?  
May: ah... - maya había estado viendo todo y tomaba su cara con las manos con frustración al vera su prima en tal patético estado mientras las otras chicas que estaban en los cambiadores también reían, claro que había otra rubia que también lo había visto, Charly empezó a cambiarse sin dar mayor importancia a los sucesos, cuando escucha alguien pronunciando un nombre lamentablemente para ella conocido Chica 01: Wendy! -la rubia mira a dos chicas que se acercaban a ella- tienes lo que te pedí?  
Wen: si - saca un disquete de su bolso y se lo entrega a la chica- son $10 Chica 02: ahu que caro! -dice sacándole la lengua-  
Wen: si no lo quieres... -dice haciéndose la interesante Chica 01: ya, ya aquí tienes Wen gracias - se van las dos con el disquete y Charly se le queda mirando con mala cara Charly: así que a eso se refería Samantha... cobra por su ayuda... literalmente - piensa mientras ve como Wen la ignora de nuevo dándose la vuelta - grrrrr... extorsionadora en la clase de educación física, que por cierto compartían las dos divisiones, estaban por empezar con las practicas de salto, el tal Seños Arquez parecía un hombre despreciable y altanero pero era su profesor al fin y al cabo mejor no meteré en problemas-  
Arquez: Haber.. quien será la siguiente... ah si jejeje -su cara se tornó un poco maléfica- May Layar -la chica tragó saliva nerviosa May: ya, vera profesorcito, lo que pasa es que Juusssstito hoy estoy indispuesta y bueno.  
Arquez: Layar! Basta de excusas! 10 vueltas al gimnasio YA! -dice con una vena en su frente May: PEOR SI SERA BIEJO DESGRACIADO! QUE ESTOY INDISPUESTA!  
Arquez: 30 VUELTAS! May: QUEEE!  
Arquez: o quieres ser suspendida de nuevo! -May salió a correr maldiciendo al profesor, y Charly tragó en seco- ah... haber quien sigue.. ah si! señorita Sarx - Wendy se paro sin decir palabra y avanzó hacia los cajones Charly: Sarx? jeje que apellido raro ... ya! Ahora que lo pienso si es una cerebrito debe ser muy mala en deportes, además con lo flacuchita que se ve - piensa con un dejo de malicia mirando atentamente la lamentable situación... de ella ya que Wen realizó un salto perfecto y recibió felicitaciones del profesor- TT la odio Arquez: muy bien Sarx en perfecto estado como siempre, la siguiente es... siguió llamando a diferentes chicas hasta que fue el momento de Charly que se paró enérgicamente- usted es nueva verdad? Charly: si señor! Arquez: bien.. muéstrenos de lo que es capaz - mientras hablaba May había colocado unas chiches del otro lado del banco que debían saltar, la cuales el señor Arquez no vio Charly: si! - se prepara con absoluta concentración, empieza a correr- "tengo que lograrlo! y demostrarle a esa Wen que.." Auch! - se había tropezado antes de legar al banco por unas piedritas que disimuladamente Wen le había tirado y ahora estaba de fauces contra el piso Arquez: ah... siéntese Charly: TT no solo fue un tropiezo puedo hacerlo mejor ! "AH! La Mato! Cual es su problema! Mira resentida a la rubia que se hacia la desentendida-  
Arquez: siéntese  
Charly: si Uu - se sentó ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeras Arquez: la siguiente! Janet!  
Janet: Si! - May: NO! - Grita descaradamente y Arquez la mira furioso Arquez: USTED SIGA CORRIENDO! Y CALLESE SI NO QUIERE QUEDARCE CASTIGADA1!  
May: PE.. PERO.  
Arquez: PERO NADA!  
May: si... - Janet corrió y saltó el banco pero cayó de cola sintiendo un horroroso dolor en su trasero... sep eran las chiches que había puesto may para Charly-  
Janet: SE POSIBLE! MALDITA BEEEPPPP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEPPPPPPP -  
Arquez: QUIEN ES RESPONSABLE DE ESTO! - miro a May sin pensarlo dos veces - LAYAR!  
May: que yo no fui! lo que pasa es que usted se las trae con migo! de seguro que como soy algún objeto de deseo frustrado para usted viejo pervertido y se desquita con migo que no pueda satisfacer sus... "chica rebelde off" "chica que piensa On" hay dios ya a cargue ... -comienza a temblar al ver el aura roja que emanaba su profesor y asi terminaron las clases de educación física y Charly cansada decide irse a su habitación después de cambiarse, pero a mitad de camino se da cuenta que se olvidaba su bolso y vuelve, pero se detiene antes de entrar porque escucha unas voces conocidas Janet: huuu estoy temblandooo, que nos estas amenazando?  
Wen: no, solo digo que no se me haría difícil hacer su vida miserable May: deja de decir tonterías, quien te crees niñita?  
Wen: sabes que tengo razón así que paren con sus idioteces si no quieren que lo comunique a los directivos Janet: Pero que te hace pensar que te creerán! no tenés pruebas!  
Wen: jany, no necesito pruebas, entre dos revoltosas y una estudiante modelo como yo a quien crees que le van a dar la razón -Janet y May se quedaron calladas, Charly seguía escuchando sin poder creérselo May: Zorra.  
Wen: ... si may, algún problema? .. ah y no te olvides que me debes dinero, será mejor que pagues - salió sin mas de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que Charly se encantaba aun detrás de la puerta anonadada Charly: ya lo creo que es una zorra! -piensa para si tragando en seco- y yo que la veía tan indefensa!  
-con pensamientos perturbando su tranquilidad toma su bolso una vez que May y Janet se fueron serias y sube a su habitación, al llegar ve que su compañera obviamente no esta, y se tira en su cama con un pequeño librito gastado de tanto uso que decía Fuyigi Yugi tomo 20 y se puso a leerlo como tantas veces lo había hecho, luego de unos minutos, suspiró abrazando el cuadernito, y se sentó en la cama, cuando vió algo que llamó mucho su atención, en una pequeña laptoc ubicada en la cama de su compañera se reproducía un protector de pantalla de precisamente Fuyigi yugi, sin poder contenerse se apodero del artefacto y comenzó a revisar, no podía creerlo estaba lleno de carpetas con distintos nombres de lo que parecían mangas, también muchísimas y hermosas ilustraciones sin contar la cantidad de música y películas que encontró, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dió cuneta cuando casi le corta los dedos sin piedad con un brusco golpe en la tapa del laptoc que se serró, con los ojos contraídos y una sonrisa nerviosa se dispuso a enfrentar a la Zorra que estaba envuelta en un aura azul y la miraba con odio Charly: we.. Wendy! ... esto...-no sabe que excusa poner, fue descubierta con las manos en la masa- No puedo creer que tengas tantos mangas en la computadora! es genial no me dejarías terminar de leer "marmalade boy"?- pregunta entusiasmada-  
Wen: No vuelvas a tocar MIS cosas - dice con un aura azul desprendiéndose a su alrededor-  
Charly: Eh... bueno perdón no creí que te molestara tanto... U... -"que gruñona" -piensa para si-  
Wen: Y deja de meterte en MIS asuntos también! eres una molestia!  
Charly: ... "cuando me metí en sus asuntos?" O.o?... ah! debe ser por lo que pasó hoy en la cafetería" ... -también empieza a enojarse- La molesta eres tu! te crees la gran cosa porque sacas puros dices y porque tienes a un tonto que hace todo lo que quieres! te tengo noticias, sos una basura! -dice descontrolada Wen: Que dijiste? -dice conteniendo su rabia Charly: Que sos una basura!  
Wen: No me refiero a eso! -Charly la mira- Vuelves a llamar tonto a Scott y la pagarás caro!  
Charly: ufff estoy tempblaannndddoooo -dice sarcástica- que vas a amenazarme como lo hiciste con Janet y May? -Wen la mira curiosa- si! te escuche! asi que sino querés que le diga a los profesores que estabas extorsionando a otros alumnos no me provoques!  
Wen: Ja ja ja! Estas chantajeando a la persona equivocada -dice ahora con una sonrisa un poco malvada que le dio mala espina a Charly, y le hace señas con la mano despreciativa indicándole que se mueva- Muévete que estorbas chico -dice ahora seria como siempre Charly: Eres de lo peor! no puedo creerlo! Que te quede claro que una flacuchita como vos no puede con migo! -dice arremangándose y Wen la mira seria-  
Wen: No necesito músculos para hacer tu vida miserable -dice tomando su laptoc y poniéndola bajo su brazo, Charly y Wen se miran con odio mientras esta ultima toma una pila de libros-  
Charly: si eso ya le había escuchado zorrita...- Se siente un portazo y entra un alegre chico-  
Scott: Wendy! Me das la tarea de mates! -dice alegremente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- Eh... -Se les queda mirando- Wen! que haces cargando tantos libros! dame acá! -le dice tomando la pila que la chica cargaba Charly: No entiendo como eres tan tonto! porque te dejas usar así!  
Scott: Eh? usar? -Charly recibe un laptocazo en el estomago (Wendy no llegaba a su cabeza XD jo que bronca ser tan enana :P)  
Charly: Quero que te pasa mocosa! -le dice tomándose la panza-  
Wen: Te dije que no lo llamaras tonto...  
Charly: Deja de hacerte la buenita "yo defiendo a mis amigos" que no te la crees ni tu! -Le dice dispuesta a propinarle un buen coscorrón pero una cálida mano le detiene y siente unos ojos verdes y serios de se acercan a ella Scott: Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que toques a mi amiga -dice mirándole fijo y serio con un dejo sexy, Charly se siente rara ante la actitud de este chico- Porque me tiene que dar las tareas de mañana -dice ahora con la alegría y el tono infantil de siempre mientras mira a Wen que le sonríe, este suelta la mano de Charly y toma la cintura de la rubia llevándosela fuera de la habitación dejando a una Charly anonadada que se vuelve a tirar en su cama dando por finalizado el primer día de un muy largo año

Fin Cáp. 02 ;) por fin! Reviews Please 


	3. conociendonos v2

Cáp. 03 .: Conociéndonos v.2 - Día 1 de la odisea matutina de la zorrita :.

Wendy esta mirando el techo con un gesto de frustración mientras de fondo se escuchan unos ruidos raros, esta se siente en la cama mira su despertador que mostraba las 5:30 mira a su nueva compañera sin un mínimo de simpatía y la ve revuelta en las sabanas y sin parar de roncar (sep esos eran los ruidos raros) se cambia sin hacer ruido y se fija en el almanaque, era un martes 13 comienzo de su tortura, siente un fuerte golpe y se da vuelta para ver a su compañera que se había caído de la cama, suspira y sale de la habitación y se dirige a una oficina donde un pelirroja esta apunto de darle un sillazo a una computadora Wen: Hola Han... Hannah! - dice mientras esta baja la silla y se acomoda el pelo como si nada Han: Buenos días Wen - dice tratando de sonreír Wen: que paso?  
Han: Nada... nada... -Wen la mira- Es que este Maldito aparatejo no quiere imprimir mis papeles y luego apreté un botón y esta cosa hizo puf! y se apago y el artefacto del demonio ese de trago mi trabajo! -dice muy expresiva y con mucha frustración Wen sonríe divertida al verla y se acerca toca unas teclas mientras Hannah se queda mirando como empieza a imprimir los documentos que creía perdidos.  
Wen: listo necesitas que haga algo mas?  
Han: ah... menos mal que eres la delegada todavía... trata de ser elegida este año de nuevo, que sino terminare tirando ese televisor por la ventana -dice no muy contenta Wen: es... es un monitor... no telev... -se calla al ver la mirada acecina de le pelirroja-  
Han: ya... leva estos papeles a la oficina del director y estos libros a la biblioteca si?  
Wen: ... -sin decir nada toma los papeles y los libros y se dispone a irce Han: ah Wendy... -esta la mira seria- gracias -dice sonriéndole y Wen asiente con la cabeza saliendo Wen: mas que ayudante soy esclava... -piensa en vos alta suspirando- "quienes se creen para tenerme de cadete que si hago esto es solo para tener mas puntos pero no lo voy a soportar otro año, suficiente con todo lo que tengo que estudiar y..." -sigue pensando con cara de pocos amigos sin darse cuenta de que pasaba por al lado de Charly la cual le saca la lengua cuando termino de cruzarla, tranquila le entregó los papeles al director y luego dejo los libros en la biblioteca donde esta Rika una chica de unos 19 años encargada de la biblioteca-  
Rika: ... -esta con su piel blanquísima y ojos tan negros como su pelo la mira aburrida Wen: ... -Le saluda con la cabeza y le deja los libros, la morocha también le saluda con la cabeza, las dos serias y sin cambiar su antipática actitud-  
Voz: he chicas porque tanta frialdad - Rika mira al "impertinente" según ella -  
Rika: que quieres Delan  
Delan: nada solo que ya no podía estar mas tiempo sin verte (guiño) tienes el libro que te pedí? -dice muy cómodo con los brazos sobre el escritorio de la chica sin dejar de mirarle -  
Rika: Invecil - dice entregándole un libro bastante grande-  
Delan: ya... esos dices ahora pero estoy seguro de que vas a extrañarme estos meses (guiño, guiño) - se acerca peligrosamente.  
Rika: ... - no se digna a mirarle Wen: ejem... -Rika la mira y se sonroja levemente... muy levemente y Delan la mira sorprendido-  
Delan: Ya, disculpa olvide que estabas niñita (golpe bajo para Wen )  
Wen: ... -tampoco se digna a mirar la cara divertida, despreocupada y súper-sexy del morocho, toma unos papeles que le da Rika y se va sin decir mas-  
Delan: je, ya veo porque te llevas tan bien, es tan arisca como tu - le dice tomando del mentón a la chica que ahora si lo miraba un poco mas sonrojada- admite que vas a extrañarme... admite que me quieres -dice divertido y con un dejo de altanería Rika: como se puede querer a una molestia? - trata de librarse que las garras del lobo pero este de apodera de sus labios sin misericordia antes de que pueda seguir quejándose -Wen sale de la biblioteca sonrojada ya que había alcanzado a ver toda la escenita, y sierra la puerta- Wen: estúpido Play Boy /... donde estará Scott? -decide ir a buscarle y esta bajando unas escaleras cuando escucha que le llaman Scott: Wen, Wen! Veni! -la chica se dirige seria ante el divertido chico que estaba con otras dos personas- mira Wen ellos son Cristian y Charly son nuevos Wen: hola - dice con voz bajita y mirando al piso-  
Cristian: te conozco de algún lado? te me haces familiar - levanta un hombro de forma indiferente para indicarle que no sabia -  
Charly: hey Wendy soy tu compañera de cuarto espero que nos llevemos bien -dice tratando de dejar atrás la imagen que ya tenia de la chica Wen: aja... "como olvidarme de la chica que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche por sus estrepitosos ronquidos!" -mira a Charly con un leve desprecio y luego mira a Scott- nos vamos? Scott: ehh.. si nos vemos! - se va con la rubia, alegre- verdad que son simpáticos?  
Wen: aja... -Scott la mira-  
Scott: Wen... - pero es interrumpido por un grito alegre-  
Chica: Wendy! - la chica era altísima de tez oscura y con el pelo lleno de trencitas le había hablado y cuando estuvo cerca se abalanzó para abrazar a la, en comparación, pequeñita de Wen- Me ayudas con el informe de psicología después de calases! Es que me quedé dormida y como vos tenés todos los apuntes del año pasado... yo.  
Wen: si.. pero suéltame Miki! -dice tratando de librarse Miki: je, no quiero es que sos tan... abrazable! - dice mientras la apretuja mas Scott: Je, je U... "todos los días lo mismo" - en eso aparece otra chica por el mismo camino de Miki- Hola Lucy! -la chica lo saluda con una dulce sonrisa Lucy: buenos días Scott, Wendy Wen: ho.. hola -dice librándose de Miki-  
Lucy: Wen que ojeras tienes! -dice preocupada- no te esfuerces tanto que hoy es recién el primer día de clases!  
Wen: je.. je... UU.  
Miki: esto... me acorde que estaba enojada con vos! -los tres la miras sorprendidos O.o- porque... porque nos abandonaste! -dice haciendo teatro Lucy: es verdad... se te extraña en el curso Miki: no entiendes cooommmoooo te extraaaññooo! -dice mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojos llorosos Wen: ya... no tenés a quien compilarle en los exámenes verdad?  
Miki: exacto! no sabes lo que me costó aprobar los exámenes finales! -Los tres casi se caen al piso por la sinceridad de la chica- esto pero no solo te quiero por eso... también porque sos súper abrazable! - de dice apretujando a la pobre de nuevo Wen: TT ahh.  
Lucy: ya Miki deja a la pobre de Wen que llegaremos tarde el primer día- dice mirando su reloj Miki: Ah! Vamos, vamos! - sale corriendo llevándose a Lucy como si fuera un muñequito y también a Wen sin darse cuenta, cuando baja las escaleras ve a alas dos chicas semi inconscientes y deja a Lucy y sube de nuevo a toda velocidad con Wen y la deja junto a Scott- je, je, je la costumbre - y se va divertida corriendo por las escaleras, cuando se escucha un auch! de una Miki tropezando seguido por un grito de una lucy aplastada-  
Scott: je, je, je, es una amenaza  
Wen: mira quien habla -le reprocha recobrando el sentido-  
Scott: je, je :P Wen: Miki solo es... hiperactiva? -se mira y se empiezan a reír Scott: vamos - Wen asiente y se van juntos al aula donde tropiezan con el morocho ajiazul de la biblioteca Delan: ho disculpa niñita es que no te vi, hey Scott! - le saluda con un golpecito y entra despreocupado Wen: Estúpido Play boy  
Scott: je, je, je -entran y se acomodan en sus asientos y Wen se queda mirando a un chico rubio que entraba con una sonrisa que embobaría a cualquiera, Scott se da cuenta y le reprocha disimulando sus celos-  
Scott: todavía te gusta eh? -Wen mira para abajo descubierta Wen: si... -dice tímidamente poniéndose roja, cuando siente que algo mueve su banco y hace caer sus libros, el chico rubio había empujado si querer su banco Alex: Ah discúlpame Wen -dice agachándose a juntar sus libros, y se los devuelve si dejar de sonreír, a lo que recibe un "aja" frío y seco por parte de la chica que prácticamente le ignora, y sigue su camino hacia su banco con una sonrisa ahora nerviosa y las típicas gotitas-  
Scott: je... así no vas a progresar mucho Wendita -le dice con tono de burla a lo que Wen esconde su rojo rostro en un libro-  
Voz: ho.. hola Wendy! -la chica mira con frialdad al cuatro-ojos que la había saludado Wen: hola Alexis... - le ignora rompiendo el corazón del chico, en eso entra el profesor y empiezan a dar las clases, cuando Scott que estaba haciendo unos garabatitos mientras hablaba con Alex II, que trataba de sacarle información de su "amada" mira por la ventana que daba al pasillo y ve a Charly junto a Cristian que miraban hacia adentro en el aula y les saluda enérgicamente Prof: Scott Curryt! esta escuchándome!  
Scott: Eh .. s... ssii Señor! -dice nervioso poniendo la mano en su frente como si fuera un militar, provocando algunas risitas-  
Prf: ah... siéntese Curryt... - dice tomándose la frente- pasan las primeras horas de clase pasan y llega el momento de elegir al delegado de ese año Scott: propongo a Wen!  
Wen: ahh. "que lo mato"  
Alex: yo propongo a Marina -dice sin mirar a una Wen que se sentía herida, aliviada porque sabia que Marina ganaría... pero herida-  
Alex II: Yo a Wen! -esta ni lo mira y siente como la mano de su amigo Zack le da palmaditas en el hombro Delan: yo a Marina -dice mirando a la chica que le sonreía se forma sexy -y así siguieron votando quedando Marina como delegada, que miraba triunfal a una aliviada Wen, una vez que toco la campana esta reta a Scott Wen: te dije que no quería ser delegada de nuevo!  
Scott: je, je en serio? O.o? no me acordaba perdón, perdón Wen: ya... igual no fui elegida... -dice mirando de reojo a Alex y Scott se da cuenta Scott: ... venga hoy te llevo los libros para que me perdones Wen: tonto que no es para tanto -dice deteniéndolo cuando estaba por tomar sus libros Scott: No te escucho soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado! -grita tapándose los oídos con los cuadernos de Wen, captando la atención de todo el curso, que lo miraban sin saber si reír o llorar Wen: je, je, je ya vámonos -dice sonriendo mientras se van Scott: Waaa no es justo no tenias tantos libros hoy a la mañana! Wen: es que como me los llevas vos aproveché para que cargaras con otros mas -dice divertida Scott: Embustera!  
Wen: je bueno, bueno dame llevo la mitad -le extiende los brazos para que se los de Scott: ... - la mira seria- sabes que no podes... no seas cabezona -le dice con una sonrisa y una tierna mirada mientras le da un golpecito en la cabeza- además yo soy un chico fuerte! - dice alardeando mientras levanta los libros con una mano, acto seguido... calambre en el brazo que tenia la pila de libros, resultado... todos los libros desparramados y un Scott lloriqueando mientras se friega el brazo Wen: ah! olvide darle las llaves a Marina! -dice mientras las saca del bolsillo de su campera Scott: ahhhh! es verdad! ahora que no sos la delegada no podes tener las llaves! adiós acceso completo! TT -dice haciéndose el sufrido entre los libros todavía en el piso Wen: U... ya... no te preocupes por eso (guiño), y cuidado con esos cuadernos que son los que Lucy y Miki me pidieron con los apuntes del año pasado -le dice regañándolo, mientras se vuelve a buscar a Marina, cuando llega al aula se detiene al escuchar unas voces conocidas-  
Alex: Ya viste la cara que puso cuando Scott la propuso como delegada?  
Brad: ja, ja, ja no me digas que te gusta esta enanita Alex: Claro que no! es que parece tan débil que.  
Delan: ay es solo un niñita antipática... ya veo porque se lleva tan bien con mi hermano Brad: je, je es verdad, nunca vi usa a los dos mas de tres palabras en una oración je, je, je Delan: será un arisco pero es mi hermano -le dice mirándole severamente Brad: ahhhh que tierrnooooo Delan quiere a su hermanito gemelo - dice burlándose, acto seguido... golpe sin piedad de Delan, resultado, un Brad que se friega un súper chichón Alex: je, je Delan: pero Alex en serio te da pena esa chica Alex: se... no creo que sea tan "mala" o antipática como aparenta, el año pasado parecía mas tímida, y sumisa, que le habrá hecho volverse tan arisca.  
Brad: jajaja pobre Scott teniendo que soportar a esa frígida todo el tiempo Delan: jejej eres un idiota -dice mientras sonríe, en eso sienten una puerta abrirse y se dan vuelta para ver a una rubia con su habitual mirada indiferente Wen: pueden dárselo a marina? - dice seria mientras muestra un llavero Alex: claro - le sonríe mientras toma las llaves Delan: si no te preocupes niñita - agrega divertido mientras la ve alejarse- jeje Brad: hey no creen que no aya escuchado no?  
Alex: no se.  
Delan: que importa! es una niñita tonta- Wen se había quedado del otro lado de la puerta tratando en vano de contener las lagrimas... cuando siente que la abrazan abre los ojos y ve a unos pardos que le miran con ternura Miki: Son unos idiotas Wen: Mi.. Miki ... Lucy: ... Scott te estaba buscando Wen: Si! -bajo con las chicas donde encontró a un Scott que hacia equilibrio con la pila de libros-  
Miki: ah! esos son los apuntes! -Wen asiente y Miki los saca aliviando un poco a Scott Lucy: si estos son los libros que nos habías prestado Wen dice agregando a la pila varios libros que lucían mas pesados que los cuadernos- dejando a un Scott con la piernas tambaleantes Miki: nos vemos! –grita Scott: bue.. no.. va...mos...a...comer –dice haciendo fuerza para que no se le caigan los librotes Wen: seguro que podes?  
Scott: te digo que soy un chico fuerte! TT –dice mordiéndose el labio inferior Una ves en la cafetería Wen siente que los miran, y sin equivocarse ve a su "querida" compañera observándola con desprecio Wen: "que querrá esta ahora?  
Scott: weeennn esta muy pesadooo Wen: Dame yo lo llevo... después de todo yo se que no tienes fuerza -dice mirándolo divertida Scott: Que no tengo fuerza! ja!  
-Charly desde una mesa cercana se toma de la cara suspirando cuando Scott se tropieza- Scott: Ahhh- El chico se cae con todos los libros y empuja la bandeja del almuerzo de una chica morocha que caminaba cerca haciendo que su bebida caiga sobre los libros Wen: Scott! – le mira seria- tonto vas a lastimarte... – le dice en un susurro casi inaudible Scott: Lo siento, lo siento  
Charly al ver eso no lo soporta y se para bruscamente- NO TE DISCULPES! que no ves que ella solo te usa! fue un accidente! quien te crees para tratarle así! son mas importantes esos libros que tu amigo! -De lo que no se da cuenta es que cuando se paró tan brusca mente empujo a Janet que casi se cae-  
Wen: "que se mete! Quien se cree para decirme algo así si ni siquiera me conoces!" si - dice seria con una mirada desafiante hacia Charly y esta queda perpleja con la contestación de la rubia-  
Charly: Q.. que? ... COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASI! -Dice abriendo los brazos de forma rápida firme y con tal fuerza que esta vez si logra tumbar a Janet que seguía intentando cambiar los platos y esa cae con la charola sobre su rostro ahogando la cafetería en un fuerte grito Janet: AH! ARDEEE! AAAHHHH! -dice mientras sale corriendo-  
Charly: Eh? y a esa que le paso? -dice inocentemente mientras Wendy mira hacia una columna donde esta May escondida tomándose la cara con lo ojos en blanco-  
Wen: "ya me parecía que las primitas planeaban algo..." Vamos... - dice al chico que había juntado todos los libros y la sigue serio... un poco triste, salen al patio y se sientan un la sombra de un arbolito- Scott –esta la mira con ojitos de perrito mojado- no pongas esa cara! Sabes que no lo dije en serio!  
Scott: ... si el río cruje es porque tiene cigüeñas! –Wen casi se desmaya al oír semejante burrada Wen: es "si el río suena es porque piedras tiene" ... – Scott se pone rojo- y no lo dije en serio... como unos libros van a ser mas importantes que mi mejor amigo -a Scott se le desaparecen los ojitos de perro mojado y le aparece una deslumbrante sonrisa con la cual se dispone a abrazar a Wen pero esta le detiene con un librazo- Sin abrazos  
Scott: arisca, que lo hago de cariño  
Wen: jeje – le saca la lengua-  
Scott: pero hablando en serio... tan mal te cae esa chica?  
Wen: digamos que ayer me caía mejor... no tenia porque entrometerse y tampoco en juzgarme así si no me conoce.  
Scott: vamos Wen que tu tampoco ayudas... menos con lo que le dijiste Wen: ya... pero sabes que me encanta dar ese tipo de contestaciones viste la cara que puso jejeje Scott: ah... – suspira resignado- bueno... pero trata de abrirte mas.  
Wen: ya... con lo que pasó el año pasado Scott: si serás... el año pasado no fuiste mas que una tonta y sumisa! Eso no es ser sociable, ni abrirse a los demás! – le reta sin mirarla y Wen mira para otro lado – lo... lo siento.  
Wen: porque? Es la verdad... pero soy tímida, antipática y fría, no hay vuelta que darle.  
Scott: ya... pero tu timidez es un poco rara no te parece? A algunos los asustas y a otros los extorsionas jejeje, si seguís así nunca vas a dejar que conozcan... a la Wen que yo ... quiero – dice levemente sonrojado, y Wen le sonríe sin entender el verdadero significado-  
Wen: jeje yo también te quiero Scottito :P y te quiero muuuuchhhhoooooo –dice en tono meloso y Scott la mira con desconfianza – Pero mucho muuucchhoooo (guiño)  
Scott: Que quieres?  
Wen: yoooo, nada! Que te hace creer que quiero algo! Solo digo lo muuuuuccchhhooo que te quiero (guiño) –Scott la mira desconfiado- mira para demostrarte lo muuucho que te quiero me voy a hacer cargo de ese postre de chocolate que tienes ahí (guiño) para que no engordes (guiño, guiño) Scott: ah... ya me lo suponía TT – le da el postrecito y esta sonríe como una niñita de 5 años Wen: ah! Pero si tengo que ir a cambiarme! – dice mirando el reloj de Scott y se va corriendo con el postrecito en la boca, entra en los cambiadores empujando a May que estaba subida en una escalera con una especie de balde en sus manos Wen: lo siento -  
May: Que te pasa! – Wen le ignora y se dispone a cambiarse, May termina de colocar el balde de metal y a los minutos entra Charly abriendo con brusquedad la puerta y curiosamente un balde de metal se había tambaleado sobre su cabeza pero mágicamente había mantenido el equilibrio y Charly salió ilesa, entonces Janet abrió cuidadosamente y se asoma al no ver caer nada y es entonces cuando un balde con aguar helada le cae en cima provocando nuevamente un grito resonante en Janet- pero que "beep", la "beep" que lo "beep", maldito "beep", esta mas fría que la "beep"  
May: ah... - Maya había estado viendo todo y tomaba su cara con las manos con frustración al ver a su prima en tal patético estado mientras las otras chicas que estaban en los cambiadores también reían, claro que había otra rubia que también lo había visto, Charly empezó a cambiarse sin dar mayor importancia a los sucesos, cuando escucha alguien pronunciando su nombre Chica 01: Wendy! -la rubia mira a dos chicas que se acercaban a ella- tienes lo que te pedí?  
Wen: si "me costo mucho conseguir esta información TT"- saca un disquete de su bolso y se lo entrega a la chica- son $10 Chica 02: ahu que caro! -dice sacándole la lengua-  
Wen: "pero si vos ofreciste pagarme mas je, je" si no lo quieres... -dice haciéndose la interesante Chica 01: ya, ya aquí tienes Wen gracias - se van las dos con el disquete y Charly se le queda mirando con mala cara Wen: "y esta que me mira? Seguirá enojada por lo de la cafetería? Mejor no hacerle caso" – se gira ignorando a la morocha y se marcha al gimnasio, donde el señor Arquez comenzaba su clase Arquez: Haber.. quien será la siguiente... ah si je, je, je -su cara se tornó un poco maléfica- Maya Layar -la chica tragó saliva nerviosa May: ya, vera profesorcito, lo que pasa es que Juusssstito hoy estoy indispuesta y bueno.  
Arquez: Layar! 10 vueltas al gimnasio YA! -dice con una vena en su frente May: PERO SI SERA BIEJO DESGRACIADO! QUE ESTOY INDISPUESTA!  
Arquez: 30 VUELTAS! May: QUEEE!  
Arquez: o quieres ser suspendida de nuevo! -May salió a correr maldiciendo al profesor, y Charly tragó en seco- ah... haber quien sigue.. ah si! señorita Sarx - Wendy se paro sin decir palabra y avanzó hacia los cajones ante una mirada divertida de Charly Wen: "de seguro se esta burlando de mi nombre , que mas da..." Wen realizó un salto perfecto y recibió felicitaciones del profesor- "... maldición no me salió como quería... tendré que hacerlo mejor la próxima-  
Arquez: muy bien Sarx en perfecto estado como siempre,  
Wen: "si como no... como tengo problemas en mi columna me tiene lástima... como odio eso"  
Arquez: la siguiente es... siguió llamando a diferentes chicas hasta que fue el momento de Charly que se paró enérgicamente- usted es nueva verdad? Charly: si señor! Arquez: bien... muéstrenos de lo que es capaz - mientras hablaba May había colocado unas chiches del otro lado del banco que debían saltar, la cuales el señor Arquez no vio pero Wen si Wen: "maldición... no estoy a tiempo de decir nada..."- ve unas piedritas que estaban junto a ellas y sin pensarlo las arroja haciendo que Charly tropiece antes de legar al banco y ahora estaba de fauces contra el piso Arquez: ah... siéntese Charly: TT no solo fue un tropiezo puedo hacerlo mejor ! " dice mirando con furia a la rubia que disimuló mirando para otro lado"  
Arquez: siéntese  
Charly: si Uu - se sentó ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeras Wen: "ahora si es seguro... me odia"  
Arquez: la siguiente! Janet!  
Janet: Si! - May: NO! - Grita descaradamente y Arquez la mira furioso Arquez: USTED SIGA CORRIENDO! Y CALLESE SI NO QUIERE QUEDARCE CASTIGADA1!  
May: PE.. PERO.  
Arquez: PERO NADA!  
May: si... - Janet corrió y saltó el banco pero cayó de cola sintiendo un horroroso dolor en su trasero... sep eran las chiches que había puesto May para Charly-  
Janet: SE POSIBLE! MALDITA BEEEPPPP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEPPPPPPP -  
Arquez: QUIEN ES RESPONSABLE DE ESTO! - miro a May sin pensarlo dos veces - LAYAR!  
May: que yo no fui! lo que pasa es que usted se las trae con migo! de seguro que como soy algún objeto de deseo frustrado para usted viejo pervertido y se desquita con migo que no pueda satisfacer sus... "chica rebelde off" "chica que piensa On" hay dios ya la cargue ... -comienza a temblar al ver el aura roja que emanaba su profesor, las clases terminaron ahí y todas fueron a cambiarse una vez que se había ido casi todas, Wen se acerca a "las Layar" con cara de pocos amigos Janet: que quieres?  
Wen: porque le hace eso a Charly? No les alcanzó con migo el año pasado?  
May: ah la niñita se siente mal por su amiguita – dice en todo burlón Wen: NO es mi amiga Janet: entonces que te molesta?  
Wen: Lo que me molesta es su estúpido intento de demostrar superioridad que por cierto les falta May: No me hagas reír.  
Wen: solo puedo decirles que traten de preocuparse un poquito mas por mejorar Sus propias vida que por tratar de arruinar las de los demás.. o lo olvide no tienen vida propia –comta seria con un dejo de altanería Janet: me estas hartando pendeja Wen: ya... o se calman o lo van a lamentar Janet: huuu estoy temblandooo, que nos estas amenazando?  
Wen: no, solo digo que no se me haría difícil hacer sus vidas miserables May: deja de decir tonterías, quien te crees niñita?  
Wen: sabes que tengo razón así que paren con sus idioteces si no quieren que lo comunique a los directivos Janet: Pero que te hace pensar que te creerán! no tenés pruebas!  
Wen: Jany, no necesito pruebas, entre dos revoltosas y una estudiante modelo como yo a quien crees que le van a dar la razón -Janet y May se quedaron calladas maldiciendo mentalmente May: Zorra... –dice mirándola con odio Wen: ... si may, algún problema? .. ah y no te olvides que me debes dinero, será mejor que pagues - salió sin mas de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que Charly se encontraba detrás de la puerta anonadada, siguió su camino hasta el baño que estaban cerca, entro y apoyando las mando en el lavabo se miro al espejo con seriedad, esa seriedad se fue tornando en odio- zorra... – ahora los ojos estaban llorosos- Soy acaso así de despreciable? – ahora las lagrimas caían sin contención- soy una acaso un maldita zorra! – se lava la cara y mira sus ojos rojos en el espejo Vos: si... pero una Zorrita adorable – se da vuelta asustada y ve a una morocha que la mira con ternura Wen: Lucy.  
Lucy: venga... prometiste a Miki ayudarle con las tareas... – dice sonriendo dulcemente mientras se la lleva de la mano Wen: es verdad... –dice tratando de sonreír, mientras se deja guiar por la chica hasta la biblioteca donde Miki las esperaba... babeando los libros mientras dormía... U... Así pasaron las horas y se despidió de las chicas volviendo cansada y pensativa a su cuarto Wen: Quizás... debería tratar de ser mas simpática con esa chica... pero me molesta tanto que se meta en mis cosas... ahh... bueno que mas da... – abre la puerta de su habitación y se queda con los pelos crispados al ver a, nada mas ni nada menos que su "querida" compañera husmeando ensimismada SU computadora, con un aura azul dependiéndose de su cuerpo y ojos asesinos se acercó y serró sin piedad la tapa del la laptoc, en ese momento Charly cae en cuenta y la mira sudando en frio Charly: we.. Wendy! ... esto...-no sabe que excusa poner, fue descubierta con las manos en la masa- No puedo creer que tengas tantos mangas en la computadora! es genial no me dejarías terminar de leer "marmalade boy"?- pregunta entusiasmada-  
Wen: No vuelvas a tocar MIS cosas .  
Charly: Eh... bueno perdón no creí que te molestara tanto... U... Wen: "ya me tiene cansada!" Y deja de meterte en MIS asuntos también! eres una molestia!  
Charly: ... -también empieza a enojarse- La molesta eres tu! te crees la gran cosa porque sacas puros dieses y porque tienes a un tonto que hace todo lo que quieres! te tengo noticias, sos una basura! -dice descontrolada Wen: Que dijiste? -dice conteniendo su rabia Charly: Que sos una basura!  
Wen: No me refiero a eso! -Charly la mira- Vuelves a llamar tonto a Scott y la pagarás caro! " ni siquiera lo conoces porque se mete con el también"  
Charly: ufff estoy tempblaannndddoooo -dice sarcastica- que vas a amenazarme como lo hiciste con Janet y May? -Wen la mira curiosa- si! te escuche! así que sino querés que le diga a los profesores que estabas extorsionando a otros alumnos no me provoques!  
Wen: Ja, ja, ja! " no puedo creer que aun habiendo escuchado que la defendía se me diga esto!" Estas chantajeando a la persona equivocada -dice ahora con una sonrisa un poco malvada que le dio mala espina a Charly, y le hace señas con la mano despreciativa indicándole que se mueva- Muévete que estorbas chico -dice ahora seria como siempre Charly: Eres de lo peor! no puedo creerlo! Que te quede claro que una flacuchita como vos no puede con migo! -dice arremangándose y Wen la mira seria-  
Wen: No necesito músculos para hacer tu vida miserable -dice tomando su laptoc y poniéndola bajo su brazo, Charly y Wen se miran con odio mientras esta ultima toma una pila de libros-  
Charly: si eso ya le había escuchado zorrita...- Se siente un portazo y entra un alegre chico-  
Scott: Wendy! Me das la tarea de mates! -dice alegremente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- Eh... -Se les queda mirando- Wen! que haces cargando tantos libros! dame acá! -le dice tomando la pila que la chica cargaba Charly: No entiendo como eres tan tonto! porque te dejas usar así!  
Scott: Eh? usar? -Charly recibe un laptocazo en el estomago Wen: "si no deja de meterse en mi asuntos no respondo de mi "  
Charly: Pero que te pasa pendeja! -le dice tomándose la panza-  
Wen: Te dije que no lo llamaras tonto...  
Charly: Deja de hacerte la buenita "yo defiendo a mis amigos" que no te la crees ni tu! -Le dice dispuesta a propinarle un buen coscorrón pero una cálida mano le detiene y siente unos ojos verdes y serios de se acercan a ella Scott: Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que toques a mi amiga -dice mirándole fijo y serio con un dejo sexy, Charly se siente rara ante la actitud de este chico-  
We: "Scott... – se alegra por dentro pero no lo demuestra Scott: Porque me tiene que dar las tareas de mañana -dice ahora con la alegria y el tono infantil de siempre mientras mira a Wen que le sonríe, este suelta la mano de Charly y toma la cintura de la rubia llevándosela fuera de la habitación dejando a una Charly anonadada Wen: Scott.  
Scott: si ya se no tienes que agradecérmelo Wen: Scott!  
Scott: Ya Wen que no fue nada no voy a dejar que te haga nada por mas que me caiga bien Wen: ya pero... – Scott la mira alegre- Suéltame no? – dice mirando la mano del chico que la seguía teniendo de la cintura, y este la suelta resignado Scott: Arisca  
Wen: je, je :P ... gracias -se acerca y le da un besito en la mejilla a su amigo dejándolo levemente sonrojado y baja las escaleras llevándoselo de la mano...

Fin cap 03! Esto va tomando color... bueno en realidad no... pero prometo que mejora En seriooo! 


	4. Between the noises of the night

Cáp. 04 .: Between the noises of the night - el ataque de la almohada acecina y el hipo :. By Fem

una mañana encantadora, con un sol resplandeciente, luego de un día catastrófico, iluminaba la habitación 206 el Instituto Privado n°1, unos ojos negros y pacíficos, se abrían perezosamente, para luego posarse en unos celestes casi grises que los traspasaban con odio... y unas grandes ojeras Charly: hey que cara! No pudiste dormir? "Ha! Es verdad yo estaba enojada con ella!" –Wen refunfuña de forma incomprensible y Charly solo alcanza a escuchar algo sobre ronquidos del demonio y que la ahogaría con una almohada... esto ultimo le dio mala espina pero decidió cambiarse al igual que su compañera Char y Wen piensan: "ya... quizás me pase ayer" –se miran al mismo tiempo- "NO! Fue ella la que se paso!" – ahora la mirada se torna desafiante – Charly: "Además me dijo Chico! Y extorsionó a sus compañeras! Que clase de persona es!" Wen: "Además no solo me dijo Zorra sino también Basura! Quien se creer y luego de que la defendí ante Janet y May!" – ahora la mirada desafiante es de odio puro, Charly emana un aura violeta y Wen uno celeste, Charly rompió un botón de su camisa al intentar prenderlo por la furia contenida y Wen levantando una ceja no pudo evitar dar un comentario Wen: que no te sabes vestir todavía? –Charly sintió una punzada y su vena hincharse, eso era el colmo se dispuso decirle una cuantas verdades pero la rubia ya se había ido Charly: Zorra... -se abrigo y se fue a desayunar, al bajar se tropezó con una chica de tez oscura que bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad- Auch! – las dos quedaron en el piso Miki: ah! Lo siento jejeje estas bien? eres nuevo no? Como te llamas? Yo soy Mikela pero puedes decirme Miki o Kela o Mik o Mila o cualquier combinación que se te ocurra verdad que tengo un nombre bonito, Ah! Pero mira la hora! Si no nos apuramos se vana agotar los pastelitos de chocolate! – Tomo la mano de la chica que acababa de chocar y se la llevo como si fuera un muñequito hasta la cafetería y se ubicaron en la cola, Charly estaba completamente desconcertada, y no sabias si estar contenta por haber encontrado a alguien simpático en esa terrorífica escuela o bien tener miedo de ese fenómeno sociable que le sonreía resplandecientemente ... algo le decía que debía tener miedo... y mucho Charly: eh.  
Miki: ah! Es verdad! No me has dicho como te llamas -comenta avanzando en la fila Charly: me llamo .  
Miki: NOOOO TT – Charly la mira- Se acabaron TTTT Charly: je... je... –rie nerviosa pues ya sabia la respuesta... tener miedo.. mucho, mucho miedo de ese fenómeno sociable-  
Miki: bueno pero que no me has dicho como te llamas!  
Charly: ya... soy Cha-auch! – se queja al sentir que la empujan, se da vuelta y ve a cierto castaño de mirada burlesca que la observaba Brad: fíjate Trasvesti!  
Charly: Que que! Fuiste vos el que me empujo! Quien te... –Miki la interrumpe Miki: tras...vesti? O.o? Wow! Genial! Nunca había conocido a uno! – Charly esta al borde de la histeria sudando en frío y Brad las mira conteniendo la risa Char: yo... yo... – Las palabras no salen de su boca Miki: ya... pero algo no me quedó claro eres una chica que se hace pasar por chico o un chico que se hace pasar por chica? -y esa ultima frase fue el catalizador de: una frustración atormentadora por parte de Charly y de un ataque de risa imparable y que luego le trajo como consecuencial hipo a Brad-  
Miki: Eh? O.o? Están bien? – En ese momento ve una cabeza rubia pasar cerca- "Wen!" – piensa mientras le saluda enérgicamente, pero Wen no la ve- WWEENNN! – Sale al encuentro con la zorrita mientras Charly se queda mirando la escena con desconfianza- No vemos Cha-auch! Ciao Brad! –  
Brad: je je Hip Charly: Cha-auch TTTT? … - ve como Miki se sentaba a desayunar con Wendy que curiosamente no estaba con Scott-  
Miki: Hola Wen! – la rubia le Saluda con la cabeza- Discúlpame! Quería comprarte uno de esos pastelitos de chocolate que te gustan tanto por haberme ayudado ayer pero ya se habían acabado TT –Wen le sonríe indicándole que no se preocupara- Ah! Conocí a una o un chico nuevo se llama Cha-auch! que nombre raro verdad? –Wen la mira sin saber si reír o llorar- pero todavía no me queda claro si es un chico o una chica jejeje le preguntare luego - pasan unos segundos en silencio mientras comen y Wen abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo- AH! Es verdad! Se me ocurrieron nuevas combinaciones para mi nombre! Que te parecen Mímela o Kimi o Mia o Alekim es mi nombre al revez te diste cuenta (guiño) –Wen sudaba en frío ahora si que no sabia si llorar o reir- Porque esa cara? O.o? ah! Ya se! Es porque vos no tenés sobrenombre además de Wen verdad? No importa ya te voy a encontrar alguno porque... – Una voz la interrumpe Lucy: MIKELA! – esta la mira curiosa y Wen aliviada- ese fue el monologo mas largo que has hecho hasta ahora! no se como la soportas Wen – Miki sonríe Miki: Entonces crees que rompí mi record! Genial! – Wen y Lucy casi se caen al piso por el comentario Wen: eres... una... amenaza UU.  
Miki: je, je, je Lucy: bueno... vamos a clases no? – Miki asiente y se va con ella, pero cuando están por pasar la puerta Wen suspira aliviada y Miki se vuelve corriendo y la abraza como a un peluchito asiéndole saltar los ojos-  
Miki: Nos vemos -suelta a Wen y se va alcanzando a una Lucy que la esperaba recostada contra la pared con una sonrisa nerviosa y Wen come el ultimo pedacito de su crossant y sale de la cafetería con unos pocos libros bajo el brazo Wen: Donde estará Scott... – dice para si sintiendo que sus párpados se cierran – Maldición... no pude dormir nada... y todo por esos malditos ronquidos no entiendo como alguien puede hacer sonidos tan infernales! Xx – seguía pensando pero no se daba cuenta de que su cara expresaba sin problemas su descontento, cuando acordó ya estaba en su aula y unos ojos dorados la miraban divertidos- Que? -"chica antipática on-  
Alex: nada, nada es que hacías caras muy graciosas je, je – Wendy sintió el mundo caérsele encima en mil pedazos primero se entera que el chico que le gustaba le tenía lástima y ahora resulta que le parece "graciosa"  
Wendy: ah... TTTT – tratando de no darle importancia a eso miro por la ventana que daba al pasillo y vió a Scott que caminaba junto a Matt y Cristian y se despedía de ellos entrando al aula Scott: Hola Wendita Wen: Donde estabas?  
Scott: je, je solo con Matt y el chico nuevo Wen: ah... – entrecierra los ojos cansada Scott: Ya.. ya... yo se que te es imposible estar un segundo sin mi, pero tanto me extrañaste! – intenta hacerse el sexy poniendo una mano en su mentón y apoyando una pierna sobre una silla Wen: si... – lo mira regalándole una media sonrisa, Scott se cae asombrado al escuchar esto Scott: e... en serio! – le mira emocionada Wen: No  
Scott: que cruel TTTT – Wen mira por ultima vez hacia la ventana y ve a una profesora acercarse y detrás caminaban a toda velocidad cierto castaño junto a cierta morocha, con chispas entre ambos Charly: Porque me sigues!  
Brad: Pero si vamos al mismo Hip lugar! Los dos: Grrr... (chispas chispas) – llegan al aula eh intentan pasar al mismo tiempo quedándose atorados Brad: Apártate! – "Detonador activado" -  
Charly: Idiota! Las damas primero!  
Brad: Damas? Hip! Donde, donde? Hip – "Iniciando cuenta regresiva 10"  
Charly: " Respira profundo Charly... es un idiota que no lo vale..." – piensa mientras Brad logra entrar y se dirige a su asiento –" 9"  
Prof.: Señorita va a entra o va a quedarse a vigilar la puerta?  
Charly: no, no "Pedazo de..." – "8..." – se fija en los asientos y ahora May estaba con Janet y Samy se había sentado junto al chico que se picaba la nariz... no parecía muy contenta... mas bien horrorizada- "un minuto eso significa que..."- "7..." -esperando lo peor y con los nervios de punta dirigió su temerosa mirada hacia su ultima opción... –"6..."- El castaño también se dio cuenta de que su asiento era el único libre en ese momento y luego de un Hip se quedaron mirando (chispas chispas chispas) "5..." Prof.: Va sentarse o prefiere hacerlo en dirección Charly: n... no... "4..." - ignorando a su "compañero de banco" se sentó y acomodó sus carpetas, se sacó la campera y se dispuso a mirar atenta algún punto en la pizarra "3... alerta" en un momento siente que la miran... si errar mira seria a su compañero que la miraba divertido Charly: Que! "2... alerta"  
Brad: Para ser tan despreciable... "1... alerta, peligro, alerta roja!" -Brad miraba sin escrúpulos la camisa de Charly ya que faltaba el botón que había roto a la mañana y su camisa mostraba sus encantos - tienes unos Pechos envidiables je, je, je - Brad tenia una cara lujuriosa Y Charly estaba envuelta es un aura eléctrica y le miraba con odio – "0... iniciando ataque... SUPERPUNCH" – a continuación todo se desarrolló en cámara lenta- Se veía a un Brad volando hasta el otro lado del salón con la cara ahora desfigurada por el tremendo puñetazo que la ahora la poseída Charly le había dado Brad: Perra! – se paro enseguida tomándose donde esta le había pegado y se acerco hecho una furia Charly: Tu eres el Invecil!  
Prof.: BASTA! LOS DOS A DIRECCIÓN! Brad: Perra.  
Charly: Idiota... – Salen caminando hacia la puerta y se atoran de nuevo Brad: Cosa... – dice tratando de zafarse pero esta vez Charly logra salir primero Charly: Descerebrado.  
Brad: Deforme.  
Charly: Soquete.  
Brad: Hu, hu me dijo soquete! No, no que voy a hacer! Que miedo tengo! – la molesta sarcástico y divertido –PLAF- Charly le proporciona otro golpe y siguen caminando hasta dirección ... Brad: bueno... por lo menos tu golpe me saco el Hipo  
Charly: si que me tenias harta con ese sonido tan molesto Hip ... Oo!  
Brad: Oo! JAJAJJAJAJA -PLAF- Charly: cállate Hip te odio Hip -en ese momento pasaban por el aula 4-A donde todos, como de costumbre, en silencio y atentos, menos cierta rubia que dormitaba por momentos detrás de su libro de matemática-  
Scott: Wen –susurra – wweeennn Wen: Eh! – lo mira sorprendida Scott: esto es raro tu nunca te duerme sen clases .  
Wen: ah... es que Charly ronca mucho y no eh podido dormir casi nada TTTT Scott: Ah... je, je, a mi me pasaba lo mismo el año pasado cuando compartía el cuarto con Matt, lo que tenés que hacer es.  
Prof.: Scott! Interrumpir mi clase es su especialidad no? – el profesor era el mismo del primer día, tenia un porte imponente y una mirada brutal que aria estremecer a cualquiera Scott: Lo siento Señor! No se repetirá señor! –Todos en la case pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras el profesor resignado ante el muchacho no hacia mas que mirarlo con una ceja levantada Prof.: Bien... tome asiento.  
Scott: Señor, Si señor! – se sienta de golpe y se queda erguido sudando en frío Delan: Ja, ja eres lo que no hay Scott – Le dice desde su asiento conteniendo la risa Scott: U... eso fue un halago o un insulto? – le pregunta Wen que lo miraba divertida Wen: no lo se... U... pero no te preocupes mañana ya no lo veremos mas - dijo esto subiendo un poco la voz Delan: Escuche niñita - aclaremos que Delan se sentaba junto a Alex solo dos lugares mas atrás Prof.: Sarx pase a hacer este ejercicio por favor Alex: ja, ja por fin una chica que se te revela Delan: bah... solo porque no me interesan la niñatas – dice moviendo la cara hacia un costado y - Pluf -siente un golpe que lo llena de polvo blanco mira hacia el piso y ve el arma... un borrador que había sido lanzado "sutilmente" hacia la cabeza inflada de ego, según ella, del morocho que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa de molestia Wen: Ops... se me escapo – hizo un revoleo de ojos y siguió escribiendo Zack: JAJAJA Scott: No me la esperaba O.o Alex II: ... ah.. la amo – susurra para si con ojitos de corazones Delan: Mocosa Alex: ya... trata de disfrutar este ultimo día que estarás en la escuela Delan: ohh.. je, je no te preocupes que anoche ya lo disfrute (guiño)  
Alex: Rika eh.  
Delan: te lo digo! No me la podía quitar de encima! – Pluf- de la nada otro borrador le había golpeado y miro ya cansado y con una vena en su frente a punto de explotar a la rubia que miraba despreocupada hacia toro lado Wen: estúpido Play Boy - Ese ultimo comentario causó varias risitas que el profesor tuvo que calmar Prof.: Señorita Sarx explique su comportamiento Wen: Lo hice sin pensar... en verdad lo siento – dice mirando al profesor de tal manera que no pudo enojarse Prof.: Lo.. lo dejare pasar por esta vez... – se acomodó la corbata, haciendo carraspear su garganta y se dispuso a continuar su clase pero sonó la campana Delan: esa pendeja me saca de quicio  
Alex: ya... ya... – salieron del aula al igual que el resto, entre el resto estaba cierta rubia de aspecto zorruno que ignoraba por completo al cuatro-ojos que le hablaba Alex II: entonces estas de acuerdo? – Wen seguía dormitando y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento Scott los alcanzó Scott: Hey Wen vamos a comer Wen: no... ve solo... yo voy a la biblioteca... – dijo desganadamente Scott: ya... no vemos entonces Wendita... – Scott caminó y caminó y caminó, llegó hasta una esquina donde chocó con Charly que reaccionó de malos términos Charly: Tené cuidado! Hip!  
Scott: Lo siento lo siento - se disculpa enérgicamente Charly: ah! Sos vos Hip todo esta bien, yo tampoco me fije Hip Scott: hipo eh  
Charly: Hip Scott: bueno ya sabes lo que dicen! No mejor remedio que un buen golpe en el estómago! Charly: Eh? – Scott con su usual alegría le dio un tremendo golpe en la boca del estomago uno de los puntos vitales del organismo, dejando a Charly doblada en el piso- Ahhh...  
Scott: je, je creo que así no era no? ... – Charly ni siquiera puede hablar del golpe (N/A: Joder! Que a Charly le pasa de todo MuaJajAja!... ) ... esto... por lo menos se te quito el hipo no? Charly: cre... creo... – Charly seguía arrodillada tomándole de donde le habían golpeado tan brutalmente, pasaron unos segundos en silencio y... –Hip... Mierda  
Scott: U… -Ayuda a la chica a pararse- mmm haber prueba aguantando la respiración – Se abalanza sobre la chica tapándole la nariz y la bocha... curiosamente luego de unos minutos este nota que Charly empieza a tomar un extraño color morado y que pierde fuerzas... y descuidadamente entre sierra los ojos como entrando en un trance, el morocho reacciona y la suelta- Cha... Charly! - la zamarrea pero esta está inconsciente- Charly! – Grita zamarreándola mas fuerte obteniendo un extraño sonido como respuesta, que lo pone mas nervioso- U... – Le hace vientito cuando ve que empieza a reaccionar-  
Charly: Scott... – este la mira con un gesto inocente- No me ayudes... HIP... Mierda.  
Scott: je, je … - Charly respira profundo y siente un fuerte golpe en su espalda, era sin duda alguna Miki que abrió de golpe la puerta en la que estaba Charly apoyada, salió con su usual alegría y al ver a Charly en el piso preocupada se acerco preguntándole si estaba bien... a lo que obtuvo como respuesta no mas que un "Hip-  
Miki: Ah! Pero si tienes Hipo! – Charly la mira sintiendo un gran temor por una razón desconocida- bueno ya sabes lo que dicen! No mejor remedio que un buen golpe en el estómago! Charly no tubo tiempo a reaccionar y quedó nuevamente doblada en dos por un tremendo segundo golpe en la boca del estomago-Charly: "que diablos entienden estos por remedio!" -  
Miki: eh.. je, je creo que no era eso U.  
Scott: nop U… - se miran nerviosos Charly: ... –Los mira fijo con notable molestia- ... Hip ... Miki: mmm probaste aguantando la respiración? – se estaba por abalanzar cuando Charly la detiene desesperadamente-  
Charly: SI! HIP SI PROVE! Hip, Hip Miki: mmm Entonces Ven... –le toma la mano y la lleva hasta una expendedora donde compra varias latas de distintas gaseosas- Scott! Ya sabes que hacer!  
Scott: Si! –dice con firmeza mientras abre descaradamente la boca de Charly y Esta empieza a echar sin compasión el contenido de las latas... lata tras lata, tras lata... tras lata-  
Miki: Bien esa era la última – dice orgullosa y satisfecha mirando a una Charly con el estómago estirado de tanto líquido completamente inconsciente en el piso Scott: segura que funciono?  
Miki: Pero claro!... – ambos miran que la chica no reacciona- creo... – en ese momento ven a Charly tratando de levantarse Charly: "voy a matarlos... si puedo moverme TTTT" . . . Hip -Suspira resignada- Hip.  
Scott: Creo que no funcionó.  
Miki: je.. mmm ya se! Probemos con... –Charly la detuvo aterrorizada Charly: No importa! Ya se me pasará solo! – huye despavorida con infaltables "hips" –  
Miki: Peor yo solo quería ayudarla.  
Lucy: eso es... ayudar?  
Scott: AH! Lucy desde cuando estas acá?  
Lucy: desde que intentaron ahogarla con coca-cola Scott: ah je, je, je Lucy: Son una amenaza… y mas cuando están juntos... – los dos la miran como niñitos que no han hecho nada malo- Ya... Scott no sabes donde están Wen? Hannah la estaba buscando Scott: debe estar en la biblioteca... –precisamente ahí estaba completamente dormida entre los libros, lentamente abrió los ojos que se veían cristalinos, completamente diferentes a los gélidos que mostraba siempre, pero estos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver otros dorados de la miraban divertidos Wen: Alex! Que haces aquí! – nerviosa se acomoda en la silla Alex: je, je cuando duermes no te ves tan cruel y fría como aparentas ser – le comenta divertido sin saber el efecto que causa en la rubia-  
Wen: Tonto... – Mira hacia otro lado acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja disimulando el sonrojo- necesitas algo mas? – pregunta con su habitual malhumor-  
Alex: si... verás, necesito el libro que estabas usando como almohada – Wen mira avergonzada el libro de historia sobre el que había estado durmiendo- Si ese, el que estabas babeando mientras dormías, je, je- trata de contener la risa y Wen completamente roja le estampa el libro y se levanta ante la mirada divertida y un tanto burlona del rubio Wen: que no tenías practica hoy? Alex: empiezan mañana... Wen: ah... –haciéndose la seria se aleja siendo seguida por una dorada mirada, intento retirarse con clase... pero eso no es muy posible cuando tropiezas tirando una estantería entera de libros, roja como un tomate mira disimuladamente al chico que no podía contener mas la risa, juntó con calma cada libro con ayuda de Rika que no necesitó palabras para expresar el fastidio que sentía, una vez juntados todos los libros se dignó a salir de la biblioteca... para luego volver a entrar acercarse a la mesa en la que había estado leyendo y donde Alex estaba ahora extendiéndole en la mano su bolso el cual tomo sin decir palabra alguna y salió nuevamente, recostándose en la puerta de la biblioteca pudiendo escuchar con claridad la carcajada que el rubio largó sin compasión, lentamente caminó hasta su habitación, entro, serró la puerta, caminó hasta su cama tomo un almohada y ahogo un interminable grito en el que descargo toda la tensión, vergüenza y frustración que tenía acumulada, luego de unos segundo dejo el almohadón y respiró profundo, y escuchó un "Hip" de fondo, lentamente giró su rostro asta toparse con una cara que le sonreía temerosa Charly: Hip ... "Dios esta chica esta pero que yo "  
Wen: ... Charly: Hip, Hip "Porque me mira tan feo!... me da mala espina"  
Wen: . . . . . . – sin decir más abrió un cajón el cual rebasó de caramelos y tomando uno levanto la tapa de su laptoc – pasaron las horas, ninguna de las dos bajó a cenar, Charly leía un manga mientras Wen tipiaba a toda velocidad Charly: "ese maldito sonido de las teclas me esta desquiciando" Hip Wen: "ese maldito hipo de esta desquiciando" –siguió escribiendo mientras la tensión entre ambas aumentaba, a las 10 en punto Wen bajó la tapa de su laptoc y se acostó en su cama luego de revisar el despertador Charly: "Uf! Por fin" Hip... – Charly siguió leyendo hasta dormirse... que fue diez minutos después , y los minutos pasaron y pasaron... y pasaron... y unos ojos celestes estaban fijos en un punto en el aire, conteniendo, odio quizás? Frustración talvez? Eso la chica no lo sabia... lo que Sí sabia era que dentro de poco iba a matar a la morocha que ahora producía una extraña combinación de ruidos infernales que no eran mas que sus habituales ronquidos acompañados de un insufrible "hip", se sentó en su cama como si estuviera poseída, sus ojos se iluminaron diabólicamente luciendo aterradores con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, no quitaba la vista de la culpable de los espeluznantes sonidos Charly: (Ronquido – Ronquido) Hip (Ronquido) – La rubia poseída tomo su acolchadito almohadón y fue acercándose lentamente mientras su mirada lucia cada vez mas terrorífica –Hip, Hip (Ronquido) Hip (Ronquido – Ronquido) – Así es... minuciosamente se aproximo a su victima y con una precisión impensable y una sonrisa sanguinaria tapó sin misericordia la cara de la bestia, asiendo mas y mas presión asta lograr escuchar algo que no oía en varias noches... el silencio... Respiró profundo y fue aflojando lentamente la presión que hacia con la almohada... pero en un movimiento impensable la bestia contraataca apoderándose del arma del crimen! La aludida intenta recuperar su preciada y amuchadita arma sin éxito ya que la despiadada sirviente del demonio ahora además de estar estrujando el preciado objeto de descarga de nervios a través de gritos de su compañera había intensificado aquellos benditos sonidos que resonaban megafonicamente en la habitación...

Charly: Ñam! Que bien dormí! – Se despereza con los ojos iluminados por la claridad que se colaba descuidadamente entre las cortinas, se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, sonreía pacíficamente, olvidando toda adversidad pasada el día anterior, se cambio, se peinó, y tendió su cama, en ese momento descubrió que algo sobraba, un almohadón celeste que no era suyo invadía su lecho... deduciendo quien sería la dueña lo toma y se da vuelta sin quitar su sonrisa para encontrar con su compañera... o lo que quedaba de esta... sumida en las tinieblas, unos ojos asesinos brillaban, la rubia parecía irradiar ondas destructivas, mientras apretaba las sabanas fuertemente, conteniendo de cometer un acto que la llevaría a varios años de prisión.  
Charly: Buenos días creo que esto es tuyo – le alcanza la almohada la cual es tomada desquiciadamente con los dientes... o debería decir colmillos sedientos de sangre, pues si sus manos pasaban cerca de su acompañante no se hacía responsable de sus actos, era la tercera noche en la que no pegaba un ojo Wen: Grrr... – Es lo único que salía de su boca que ahora sostenía la almohada Charly: Pero que cara, ayer amaneciste igual! Deberías tratar de empezar el día con una sonrisa (guiño) ... Ah! Mira se me fue el hipo! – alegre sale de la habitación Wen: ... – Estaba completamente dominada por un increíble sueño y mucho... mucho resentimiento hacia cierta alegre muchacha - ... Hip... mierda

Continuara ... logrará Wen acecinar a Charly? Se lograrán deshacer de ese maldito hipo? Seguirá siendo tan blandita la almohada de Wen? Se juntarán Miki y Scott para formar el "escuadrón de la luz" la mayor amenaza a la humanidad? Dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Todo esto y mas... en el próximo capítulo de You Can Dream

-Fem sale corriendo esquivando tomatazos- 


End file.
